Summer Heat
by supesaiyan
Summary: The Burrow is overflowing with guests for the summer, Hermione is struggling with awkward attractions, and Bill & Fleur have an announcement to make. Fleurmione. Femslash. BillxRemus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Unsure where I'm going with this yet, its just an idea that has popped into my head. Thinking of adding another chapter or two.**

 **Disclaimer: JKR owns all**

 **/**

The summer was scorching and The Burrow was full to bursting point. Molly's hospitality knew no bounds, she was delighted to have a house full of family and friends.

This morning Remus Lupin had arrived, which meant another reshuffle of living arrangements. The rooms were already overcrowded since Percy and Bill had arrived home… Her smile widened as she had an idea.

"No, no, noooo!" Ginny wailed, kicking a shoe on the floor of her messy room. The room was strewn with her and Hermione's belongings, with heavy trunks and clothes littering the floor. Hermione was sitting on the floor on a squashy purple mattress, back leant against Ginny's bed reading a thick book on the history of aquatic magical creatures. Ginny was sprawled dramatically across her single bed looking at Mrs Weasley in the doorway.

"Now, now, Ginerva. We all have to pitch in," scolded Mrs Weasley. "With the house full and Remus arriving, we have to make room. Bill is going to share with Remus, Fleur with you and Hermione, Percy is already crammed in with Fred and George, and Charlie with Harry and Ron."

"But… its _Phlegm_ " Ginny whined, "Can't we just make her sleep outside or something?"

Hermione chuckled from behind her book.

Mrs Weasley suppressed a grin and responded, "Ginny this is non-negotiable."

Ginny sat up with a huff and furrowed her eyebrows. "Please, as if you don't hate her too!" she said loudly.

"Shhh!" Mrs Weasley hissed, lowering her voice, "Of course I don't hate her. Do I think she is right for Bill? Of course not… But I would _hardly_ say I hate her!"

Mrs Weasley straightened up and took her wand out, quickly conjuring an extra mattress on the floor next to Hermione's. She took care not to make it _too_ comfortable though.

Hermione followed Ginny down to breakfast as she sulkily stomped on every stair. The dining table was already crowded with people, Fred and George trying to swap out Percy's piece of toast for an old kitchen sponge when he wasn't looking.

Ginny and Hermione squeezed into a spot at the end between Charlie and Remus. Remus was engrossed in an animated conversation with Bill, who was holding Fleur Delacour's hand on the table. Ginny looked at this with disgust and elbowed Hermione in the ribs to point it out. Hermione laughed as Ginny mimed throwing up on her toast behind her hand.

As Ginny stood up and reached for the jar of berry jam, her hand brushed with Harry who was also reaching for it. She turned a dark shade of crimson and retracted her hand as if she had been stung, before reaching for a jar of honey instead. This did not go unnoticed by her busy haired friend.

"Uh… what was _that_ Ginny?" Hermione asked with a laughing smile.

Ginny turned an even darker shade of red as she busied herself spreading her toast.

"Ginny…?" Hermione asked again.

"Shhh!" Ginny hissed, mirroring Molly from earlier that morning. "Its just—Erm—I—Er… you know what its like with boys…" she muttered awkwardly under her breath.

Hermione did not. Harry and Ron were like her brothers. Although her and Ron had once shared a very drunk and sloppy kiss, she had never seen either of them that way before. In fact, after New Years, where she ending up unexpectedly kissing Lavender at the stroke of midnight, Hermione was pretty confident that she didn't see any boys that way at all.

As breakfast came to a close, the boys arranged a Quidditch match, Ginny eagerly joining the enthusiasm. They all got up to leave as Mrs Weasley asked Fleur to do the dishes, resulting in an unimpressed pout from the French bombshell ("its not that I don't like her…. Its just I think it's a good idea if she learnt to _muck in_ a little" she had whispered conspiratorially to Hermione and Ginny).

The others all scampered outside and into the sun. They divided the teams up with many squabbles. Hermione was content to sit on the sidelines with a good book. Remus and Bill decided to go for a walk around the countryside and visit a local muggle township. It ended up being Percy, Harry, Ron and Charlie versus Fred, George and Ginny. They had finally decided that Percy was so useless at Quidditch it was hardly an unfair advantage for him to be an extra player on a team.

Hermione settled into her book and tried her best to drown out the whoops and shouts of the little Quidditch match swooping above the clearing. Eventually she managed to get nice and absorbed into the history of aquatic magical creatures. She was so absorbed, she jolted at the sudden sound of someone sitting next to her. It was Fleur.

"Oh, erm, finished the dishes already?" Hermione asked conversationally.

Fleur shook her head sulkily, sighing and leaned back, stretching herself out her back to sunbathe with her arms crossed over her face.

Fleur was wearing some short jean shorts and a loose white linen shirt, that had three buttons undone at the bottom. As she leaned back to rest in the sun, Hermione could see her toned stomach exposed by the loose shirt. She blushed slightly and looked away.

 _'_ _Say what you will about Fleur being a spoiled brat, but she is sexy as hell…'_ Hermione thought. She blushed heavier at the sudden intrusion of this thought, and busied herself in her book once more.

 **/**

"No, no, Charlie, _Fleur_ will set the table," Mrs Weasley interrupted in a bossy voice.

Bill shot Fleur a sympathetic look as she reluctantly got up and headed towards the dining room, pulling out her wand in preparation for arranging the table for dinner.

"Boy, is she going to be one hell of a mother-in-law for Fleur," chuckled Remus, and Bill promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

Later that night after dinner, Remus and Bill helped move Fleur's things from Bill's room to Ginny's. ("Too much of a princess to move her own things…" Ginny muttered to Hermione)

Once her trunk was successfully moved in, Bill stood in the doorway, an arm resting on Remus' shoulder.

"Now Ginny, please be nice to Fleur. She's important to me and I really want you all to give her a chance" he said earnestly.

Ginny sat down on her bed and looked up at her older brother. He looked so much older with that stupid beard he had grown. "Of course, Bill!" she said, waving a hand reassuringly.

With that Bill smiled, and he and Remus returned downstairs. Hermione came and sat next to Ginny, smiling how much the redhead had tried to pacify her brother.

Fleur glided into the room, pausing for a moment to look around, before locating her trunk and bending to look in it.

"Merde, I should 'ave packed more clothes" she said out loud, half to herself. "I only 'ave fifteen outfits for ze 'ole summer"

"Well that should last you about two whole days…" Ginny sneered to Hermione. Hermione stifled a giggle as Fleur straightened up and looked over at the two of them. She looked unimpressed, frowned, and glided out of the room again.

"You really should be nicer, Gin," Hermione said, reminding her friend of her promise to Bill. Ginny sighed heavily.

"Fine" she said reluctantly.

Fleur re-entered the room in a pink satin nightdress and settled in to her little mattress on the floor, before putting in earplugs and donning an eye-mask.

"Jesus Christ," Ginny said, nudging Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Fiiiine" Ginny said, even more reluctantly.

Hermione smirked and hopped off the bed to settle into her own little mattress set up, turning the lamp off on her way. As she nestled into her blankets, she could hear Fleur already breathing the heavy breaths of sleep.

Hermione fidgeted, before turning to her side to try and get more comfortable. From this angle she had a perfect view of the sleeping Veela, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

Eventually, Hermione's eyes grew heavier and began to shut. She thought about how unfair it was that Fleur even looked stunning in her sleep. _'Especially those breasts…'_ she thought foggily as she drifted off.

Hermione was still thinking about those breasts as she woke up. _'Mmm… they feel so good against my face…'_ She thought, before freezing.

 _'_ _Wait a second.'_ She suddenly became aware that the feeling was a little too real.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw that she was entangled with Fleur. Fleur was still sleeping on her back, breathing slowly, with her earplugs and eye-mask still on. Hermione, however, had somehow moved in her sleep and wrapped an arm around Fleur's waist, rested her head on the French witch's chest, and had a leg flung over the girl too.

Hermione froze, mortified. _'Okay… don't panic… as long as I move carefully she won't wake up…"_ Hermione encouraged herself, slowly peeling her leg back off Fleur with the precision of disarming a bomb. Fleur kept breathing evenly. Next Hermione gradually pulled away her arm. Suddenly Fleur shifted and let out a sleepy moan. Hermione froze, panicking. Fleur's intoxicating vanilla scent and toned body were doing nothing to make her less flustered. Fleur's breath returned to its even pace.

 _'_ _Phew! Close call'_ she thought to herself.

Now for the last hurdle… Hermione slowly lifted her head, carefully drawing it back, before edging back to her own mattress. As soon as she reached her mattress, she turned over and faced Ginny's bed, blushing heavily and trying to ignore how much she had enjoyed snuggling with Fleur despite the mortification.

Hermione pretended to sleep for the next twenty minutes or so before the door to Ginny's bedroom opened suddenly.

"Okay, girls!" Mrs Weasley said with the decisiveness of a general, "your room is next in the line-up for the shower. No longer than ten minutes each!"

Mrs Weasley finished with a swift flick of her wand that flung the curtains open, streaming bright sun into the room. Ginny groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. Mrs Weasley strode off to wake up the next room.

Fleur sat up in bed, pulling her eye-mask off her face and rubbing her eyes. Hermione busied herself with arranging some books by her mattress so she wouldn't have to make eye contact.

Fleur silently got up and headed to the shower. Hermione relaxed.

"Gin, Gin, are you awake?" Hermione said, jumping on Ginny's bed to nudge her.

"Urrghghgggmffffn…." Came the muffled response.

Hermione sighed and sat back on the floor on her mattress, cracking open a book to read. She had only got to the end of a paragraph when Fleur promptly flew back into the room, her hair neatly wrapped up in a white towel, and another one around her body.

"'Ermione, are you or Ginny going next?" Fleur asked fidgeting with the towel around her head.

Hermione stood up and looked at Fleur to answer, opening her mouth before clamping it shut again and turning a bright shade of pink. She looked frantically at Ginny for an answer, but Ginny was still unmoving under her pillow.

"Erm… towel…" Hermione managed, only semi coherently.

Fleur fixed Hermione with a quizzical, semi annoyed look. "Zey are in ze bathroom, 'Ermione," she answered.

Hermione nodded dumbly and marched herself out of the room and to the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind her.

As she hopped into the shower, she rested her head against the wall, cringing hard at how awkward her morning had been so far. And it wasn't even breakfast yet!

Suddenly she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She straightened up, alert.

"Come on, 'Mione! You've been in there ages!" Ginny's voice called from the hallway. Hermione hurriedly shut off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, pulling the door open.

Ginny pushed in, muttering "AND you left me with _Phlegm"_ with distaste. She gently pushed Hermione out of the bathroom and shut the door snappily.

Hermione gathered herself and walked back into Ginny's room, shutting the door behind her. What she was met with made her mouth gape.

Fleur's hair was already dry and hanging loosely around her. She was in white lacy lingerie and putting on another loose linen shirt over the top. She saw Hermione staring and looked up, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What is it 'Ermione? 'Ave I done something wrong?"

Hermione was suddenly struck by the memory of how good it felt holding that toned, soft, warm body close to her. She turned away so Fleur couldn't see her blush.

Fleur sighed heavily and finished getting dressed. Hermione turned to speak to her as she was straightening up, but Fleur coldly brushed past her and left the room.

 **/**

When Hermione and Ginny made it down to breakfast, Harry, Ron and Charlie were just arriving—even though they had showered after them.

Remus and Bill had been first up and had already left on a day trip around the hills. Mrs Weasley informed everyone (although taking particular delight in informing Fleur), that they would not be home until dinner time.

As everyone started finishing up their breakfast and striding out into the sunshine, Mrs Weasley called Fleur back, no doubt for another generous heaping of chores.

After a long day of watching Quidditch yesterday, Hermione really couldn't be bothered spectating again, and took her book with her in search of a quieter reading spot.

Eventually she settled in under a nice tree in the shade, a little bit further out from the grounds surrounding The Burrow. Although, she could still occasionally hear Ginny's shouts of "Ron, you git!"

Hermione spent the day in glorious solitude, today learning about the physics involving ghosts. When lunchtime struck, she pulled out a small sandwich, carefully wrapped in brown paper. She quietly congratulated herself on her foresight that she would prefer to read over lunch than bunch around the dining table listening to Quidditch squabbles.

Hermione had just about finished the thick book when late afternoon was rolling in. She was furrowing her brows at a rather interesting paragraph when she was interrupted by the sound of someone walking towards her.

 _'_ _Oh great…'_ Hermione thought, _'Ginny has tracked me down to rope me into playing with them.'_

However, as the figure rounded the trees nearest Hermione, she saw it was Fleur. Fleur looked startled when she saw Hermione, and hastily wiped tears from her eyes. Hermione stood up, concerned.

"Are you, erm, are you okay?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

Fleur promptly burst into tears.

"Hey, now… Hey…" Hermione said, not really knowing what to do.

Fleur sniffled and walked over to her, wiping her eyes again.

 _'_ _Of course, she is the one person on earth who still looks beautiful after crying their eyes out,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

They both sat down awkwardly. Neither of them knew what to say.

Finally, Fleur said sadly, "I know nobody wants me 'ere. And to be 'onest, I don't know why I am 'ere either."

Hermione suddenly felt a pang of guilt for every _Phlegm_ joke she had laughed at. For some reason, she had assumed Fleur's haughty ego was impenetrable.

"Bill wants you here, he loves you…" Hermione offered.

Fleur scoffed before muttering something in French.

"And Mrs Weasley… I'm sure she's just giving you lots to do around the house to help you feel included" Hermione lied.

Fleur wiped her eyes. Hermione ran out of things to say. An awkward silence fell over them again.

"Did you know muggles can't see ghosts clearly?" Hermione blurted out suddenly. Fleur looked at her and smiled.

"I mean, its probably a good thing, since only magical beings become ghosts…" Hermione continued. The babbling didn't stop, Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon telling Fleur every single fact she had learnt about ghosts from her book. She rarely had such a captive audience, and was loving it.

By the time it was time to head in for dinner, Fleur was smiling and giggling. "You are quite ze bookworm, aren't you? I can see why ze Weasleys say you are so smart." Hermione blushed a little at this.

When they got back to The Burrow, Hermione went to change into a warmer outfit for the evening before dinner, and Fleur went to see Bill. Hermione tried not to notice the slight pang of jealousy in her stomach at that.

Hermione was just pulling on some jeans when Ginny strolled in.

"Where were you all day Hermione? Being antisocial?" she teased.

"Well, I did read for most of the day, yes," Hermione admitted, "but I also spent some time hanging out with Fleur."

" _Phlegm?!"_ Ginny uttered in disbelief.

"She's not that bad, actually," Hermione said. Although Fleur hadn't talked much throughout the afternoon, she had been a really good listener and Hermione was still surprised at seeing such a soft side to her.

"Please tell me she has cast some curse on you… You don't really believe that, do you?" Ginny replied with the same look of disbelief.

Hermione shrugged.

At that moment Ron popped his head in the door. "Guys! Food!" he bellowed, before dashing down the stairs. Ginny and Hermione chuckled before following him down the stairs at a normal pace.

As they were passing Bill's room, they heard raised voices:

"I don't know 'ow much longer I can do zis for!"

"I told you, I need you, Fleur!"

"You don't need me, you never 'ave. You 'ave to face that some day!"

Hermione and Ginny froze and looked awkwardly at each other. They scampered down the stairs before they could overhear anything worse.

 **/**

Bill and Fleur arrived late for dinner and sat solemnly, holding hands. Despite Mrs Weasley's nagging, Bill barely touched his food.

Hermione could see Ron eying up the plate of food greedily from beside Bill.

Eventually, as Percy was scraping the last of the peas off his plate, Bill cleared his throat.

"Um, everyone, I have something to say."

Ginny exchanged a meaningful look with Hermione.

Mrs Weasley paused mid-sip of her wine.

Bill continued. "As you all know, Fleur is my best friend… We met a few years ago…" he started.

Ron was taking this opportunity to pull Bill's plate of food in front of himself.

Mrs Weasley was paling and gripping Mr Weasley's arm.

Fleur was looking carefully down at the table.

"…But what I didn't tell you was that we didn't meet at Gringotts, I was too afraid to admit the truth to you all…" Bill said, "We, uh, met at pride…"

The whole table looked blankly at Bill.

"I'm gay. In fact, Fleur's gay. We're not actually together, she just agreed to pretend to be my partner for work and family" He finished weakly.

Ron dropped his fork.

"I was afraid…" repeated Bill.

Suddenly Fred and George cheered and jumped from their chairs to clap Bill on the back. "About bloody time!" Fred grinned. George smiled too, "Yeah its been years since we found your stash of Quidditch lad pictures under your bed."

Ron looked mind-blown, but managed an encouraging nod to Bill and touched his shoulder too. Percy looked like he couldn't care less, and Charlie flashed Bill a thumbs up from across the table. Ginny's mouth was hanging open in shock. Harry shook his head in surprise with a smile.

Mrs Weasley remained frozen, gripping Mr Weasley's arm. He was as pale as her.

"So… you aren't in a relationship with Fleur…" Mrs Weasley began slowly.

"Um, yeah, about that…" Bill answered, "I am in a relationship… but my partner is over there" he said, gesturing to the end of the table.

"Hermione?!" Ron asked in disbelief.

"No, you git, Remus!" Bill corrected.

"…Remus?" Mr Weasley asked, peering down the table at Lupin. Remus shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, sure he was about to be given a hard time about the age difference.

"Bloody good!" Mr Weasley announced loudly, before returning to playing with his knife and fork.

Mrs Weasley still looked pale, and excused herself from the table. Bill and Remus got up and briskly followed her out.

A silence fell over the table for a moment, before Charlie raised a goblet. "Well I think our dear brother finally admitting that calls for a drink!" he cheered, waving his wand to summon bottles of wine. Fred and George roundly agreed.

"How come you guys never told me or Ginny?!" Ron demanded, irritated.

Fred and George laughed.

"Its not our fault you ignored all the signs. The guy's walls were almost entirely re-wallpapered with the amount of Gilderoy Lockhart posters he had up!" they cackled.

Ginny looked at Fleur, who was looking very uncomfortable.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "I've been a bit of a prat to _Phl_ —Fleur, haven't I?" she said quietly.

Hermione smiled, "there's an easy way to make that up to her Gin," she waved at Fleur to come and sit by them.

 **/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little all over the place, I'm just trying to tie some stuff up before it progresses**

 **/**

The night dissolved into wines in the living room, the group scattered amongst the squashy couches and rickety chairs. All were discussing the big news of the evening, except for Mr Weasley, who was trying to explain the muggle concept of telephones to an exasperated Charlie.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur were sitting in a corner. The news seemed to have momentarily snapped Ron out of his usual drooling at Fleur and he was gaping around at the group, sloshing his goblet.

"I mean, what next?" Ron continued, slopping wine on Harry's leg.

"We find out Malfoy's been snogging Ginny? That Harry's a house elf? That Hermione has a life outside the library?"

Hermione kicked Ron firmly in the shin. Fleur and Ginny giggled.

Hermione smiled at Fleur and Ginny. They seem to have found some common ground already, without the pressure of Ginny thinking Fleur was moving in on one of her brothers. Although, Ginny still rolled her eyes behind Fleur's back as she explained her lengthy exfoliation routine.

Ron got to his feet and lumbered off to refill his goblet. He was about three goblets ahead of everyone else, who were sipping quite leisurely. It appeared his appetite extended to drinking as well.

Harry shot a meaningful look at Hermione, and moved to the chair beside her. He glanced carefully over at Ginny and Fleur, who were deep in an argument about the best way to spend an afternoon. He slowly looked back at Hermione.

 _'_ _Oh God…'_ Hermione was suddenly gripped with dread. Perhaps Harry had noticed the way she had been looking at Fleur. It wasn't her fault, finding out Fleur was both single and attracted to women had just made her that fraction more desirable.

Hermione shuffled awkwardly in her seat. She wasn't ready to tell Harry about her crushes on _anyone_ , let alone the fact she was finding herself attracted to women.

"Listen," Harry began quietly, "What do you think about Ron's reaction to Lupin dating his brother?" Hermione furrowed her brow suspiciously. Was this a way of leading into asking her if she was gay too? She waited for Harry to continue.

"D'you… D'you think he would mind someone he knew asking out his sister?" he finished finally, still speaking quietly and glancing over at Ginny.

"I wouldn't! I don't even see her that way!" Hermione stammered.

Harry swatted her with a laugh. "Not _you_ , obviously" he laughed, before becoming serious again. "I was thinking of… erm… well she's quite nice…" he trailed off, a light pink blush rising in his cheeks.

At that moment, Ron returned, sitting heavily down on the couch. Harry abruptly changed the subject.

 **/**

The girls were readying themselves for bed in Ginny's room and Fleur glided out to the bathroom, to begin her nightly moisturising routine. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"She's okay," she admitted to Hermione, "But she's still bloody ridiculous."

Hermione laughed and sat down next to Ginny on the bed.

"Lupin though… what an arse" Ginny said suddenly. Hermione looked at her quizzically.

"He's not good enough for Bill," Ginny said, before looking upset.

"I can't believe Bill didn't tell me he way gay… maybe that was Lupin's influence"

Hermione suppressed a smile, suddenly Ginny's dislike of people became clear, she was a fiercely protective sister. She touched Ginny's arm.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Gin,"

Ginny's brows knitted together heavily before she replied, "It's the kind of thing that people close to you are supposed to tell you!"

Hermione's hand retracted from Ginny's arm. She was overwhelmed with a sudden sense of guilt.

At that moment, Fleur swept back into the room, smelling freshly of vanilla and flowers. She settled herself on her mattress, carefully inserting her ear-plugs and pulling her eye-mask on. "Bon nuit!" she chirped before lying down.

Ginny threw herself down on her bed, sighing heavily. Hermione decided to drop the conversation and retreat to her own mattress.

It was a scorching hot night and the air was thick with the heat. Hermione could hear Ginny kicking off blankets and tossing around to get comfortable. Hermione tried sleeping on her back, then facing Ginny's bed, then turning to face Fleur as she struggled to settle.

It appeared Fleur was also struggling to get comfortable. She had no blankets over her and was wriggling frequently in discomfort at the heat. Hermione stared, hypnotised, watching Fleur's thighs and hips shift as she readjusted. She let her mind wander to the new knowledge that Fleur was attracted to women… it was women Fleur thought of when she was gripped by moments of desire…

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed.

Hermione snapped to attention, mortified at having been caught ogling Fleur.

Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione, "stop reading books and turn that bloody lamp off!" Ginny whined. Hermione smiled, relieved.

 **/**

The next morning, when they awoke to shower and breakfast, Fleur was already up and gone. She had headed out with Bill and Remus for a long walk in the hills. Hermione hid her disappointment as she listened to the others plan their latest arrangement of teams for their day's Quidditch match. She honestly didn't understand how they could be so happy playing the same stupid game every day.

Hermione half heartedly promised that she might join in the game later in the day (lying), and selected a good book to read on the sidelines.

It was nearing lunchtime when Remus, Bill and Fleur returned and flopped down on the grass beside Hermione.

"Phew, it's a scorcher today!" Bill exclaimed, wiping sweat from his face and leaning into Remus. Remus smiled, enjoying being open with Bill, and put an arm around his shoulders.

"How did things go with your mum last night?" Hermione asked, putting her book down.

Bill frowned slightly "She's struggling with it… I mean she loves Remus of course but its just a shock for her." Remus kissed Bill's forehead.

"The upside of course is that at least Fleur is out of her bad books," Bill chuckled "Now its Remus that has led me astray…" Remus raised his eyebrows, not looking forward to Molly's heaping of chores on him.

Hermione looked at Fleur settling in on the grass. She certainly looked a lot happier now she wasn't the Weasley's public enemy number one. She turned to the others and smiled.

"Its ze perfect day for sunbathing!" she exclaimed, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a bikini top. Hermione fumbled with the book in her hands.

"'Ermione, I picked up zis muggle potion for sun protection," she said, brandishing a bottle of sunscreen, "would you be so kind as to apply it to me?" She whipped off her shirt before lying on her stomach beside Hermione.

Hermione blushed bright red, her face not the only place the heat was rising in her. She caught Remus and Bill looking at her, surprised, before exchanging glances. Hermione cleared her throat and busied herself on applying the sunscreen to Fleur's back. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore how good Fleur's soft skin and toned back felt against her hands.

She finished and Fleur flipped over. Hermione looked at Fleur's chest and toned stomach and reddened further. She saw Remus whispering in Bill's ear and they both chuckled.

"Merci, I can take over from here," Fleur smiled, taking the sunscreen from Hermione and starting on her front. Hermione sighed with relief and collapsed back on the grass, pulling her book up to hide how red her face was.

"Tell me about today's book you are reading, 'Ermione" Fleur smiled, as she started on her legs with the sunscreen.

Hermione sighed, grateful for a change in conversation that could take her mind off the Frenchwoman's body in front of her.

 **/**

That night at dinner, Fleur was even more relaxed and conversational. She sat between Fred and George and even joined in on their jokes at Ron's expense.

In contrast, Remus was not at the dinner table. Hermione looked around, and noticed Bill wasn't there either.

In any case, everyone at the table was in high spirits. Harry was sitting next to Ginny and having an actual full conversation. Hermione flashed him some encouraging smiles across the table. It was so hot inside, that Harry's nervous sweat wasn't noticeable amongst everyone fanning themselves.

Eventually dinner came to an end and everyone made their way out to the garden to get some fresh air from the stuffy heat.

The garden was lit by thousands of flying bright orbs, and in the middle of the garden were an enormous amount of flowers in bouquets. The group stopped in confusion and the buzz of conversation fell to silence.

Standing amongst the flowers were Bill and Remus, holding hands.

"…its been so many years with you and now, being open in front of our family and friends, I feel like we can finally take the next step…"

Remus dropped to one knee.

Ginny gasped.

"William Arthur Weasley… will you marry me?"

Mrs Weasley burst into tears.

 **/**

"I'm happy for Bill," Ginny said, clambering into bed that night, "I just feel bad that mum is still weird about it."

Hermione nodded.

"I mean at the end of the day, we love Bill, what does it matter who he likes?" Ginny said.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't summon the words.

She was rescued from the situation by Fleur, who had just finished her nightly moisturising routine (Ginny had rolled her eyes at it again). She looked triumphant.

"Ginny, 'Ermione, we will not be baking tonight!" she exclaimed, flicking her wand at the ceiling. A miniature tornado appeared and started roaming around on the ceiling, blasting cool air through the room like a fan.

Ginny slapped her palm on her forehead, "Of course! Magic!"

They all settled back on their respective beds, relishing the cool air of the ceiling tornado.

"I am envious of Bill," Fleur said, closing her eyes with relaxation, "I would not mind meeting my 'Remus.'"

Ginny looked at the ceiling tornado thoughtfully "I feel like maybe I have met my 'Remus'… I just don't know if he feels the same way…"

"What about you 'Ermione?" Fleur asked, stretching on her bed.

"Yeah she has," Ginny said suddenly, "books!" Ginny laughed at her own joke.

The others groaned and turned off the lamp.

It was much easier to fall asleep with the little ceiling tornado. Hermione felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier before she drifted off.

Sometime in the small hours of the morning Hermione woke up briefly. She was immersed in the intoxicating smell of vanilla and flowers. She became vaguely aware that her face was nuzzling into some silver-blonde hair and she was pressed against a toned back, and arm thrown around a petite waist in front of her. Before she could process that she was spooning Fleur, her eyelids became heavy again and she fell back asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and Fleur was gone again. Hermione blushed at her sleepy memory, wondering if it was real. She was right at the edge of her own mattress by Fleur's, so it was possible.

As her and Ginny went downstairs, Fleur, Mr Weasley, Remus and Bill were talking in excited tones.

"What's up?" Ginny yawned.

Mr Weasley turned around, "we're planning the engagement party!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So the next chapter will probably jump forward to Shell Cottage. Hope you like it.**

The engagement party came around fast, and as the marquee was being erected in the yard, even Mrs Weasley was getting excited. She was sending Remus out to de-gnome the yard and laying out an array of outfits she might wear for the occasion.

Hermione was sitting in Ron's room as Harry nervously picked through what shirt he would wear for it.

"So you guys are really sure you want to come with me to hunt down the horcruxes?" Harry said.

Ron had a large bread roll in his hand that he was starting to bite into, despite the fact the engagement party would be starting soon.

"Of course, Harry," Hermione said, "We're all in this together."

Ron nodded, taking a large bite out of the roll.

Harry looked a little cheered up. "Okay well lets just try and enjoy the last few days of summer," he said, holding up two different shirts to inspect.

"I don't know who you're trying to impress, Harry," Ron said through a mouth half-full of bread, "Great Aunt Muriel?"

Harry ignored him, his ears turning pink.

"I wonder if Hermione's going to try and impress anyone tonight?" Bill said slyly, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously, looking from Bill to Hermione, then to Harry.

"Oh god, you two had better not get together—A man can only take so many surprises in one summer!" Ron groaned.

Harry and Hermione burst into laughter.

Suddenly their laughter was peppered by cracking noises, as the first guests started to apparate outside. They all hurried to get ready.

 **/**

Mrs Weasley, despite her best efforts, wept through all the speeches. But as Remus took Bill's hand and led him to the dancefloor to kick off the dancing, she found herself tearily smiling at her son. He looked so happy.

Harry waited until Ron had disappeared to the table heaped with food before he turned to Ginny. His lip was quivering as he steadied himself with a quick swig of wine.

"Erm, Gin-uh-Ginny, d'you, d'you maybe wanna, uh, dance?" he managed, furrowing his brows with nerves but smiling when he finally managed to get the words out.

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny blushed and replied "I thought you'd never ask!"

They both jumped up happily and bumbled to the dance floor to try and overcome their nerves. By now, most of the guests had joined in dancing. Except for those, like Ron, who were taking advantage of the buffet. Even Mr and Mrs Weasley were dancing together, smiling.

Hermione realised with slight alarm that she was the only one left at the table with Fleur. She hadn't been avoiding Fleur per se, but when she saw the low cut, figure hugging dress Fleur was wearing to the engagement party, Hermione hadn't wanted to get too close to her for fear she would get flustered and embarrass herself.

"Well," Fleur smiled, "It looks as if we are ze only ones not dancing. Shall we not join in and celebrate Bill and Remus' news, 'Ermione?"

Hermione was nervous, but Fleur was smiling so sweetly that she just could not resist.

She got to her feet and followed Fleur to the dance floor, trying to will herself not to look at the way Fleur's ass looked in her dress.

Hermione found herself in front of Fleur in all her glory, looking radiant. She opened her mouth and closed it again, looking helplessly at Fleur, too shy to do anything. Fleur gave her a warm smile, stepped forward and put her hands on Hermione's hips. Hermione's eyes widened, but thankfully, before the old familiar blush reached her cheeks, Fleur rested her temple against hers as they started to sway.

"Soon ze summer will be over and Bill will have finally faced all 'is fears," Fleur said with a smile in her voice, "and it looks like it 'as paid off for him. I am so proud."

They kept swaying for a while, and Hermione felt herself start to relax. She even found herself relaxed enough to start thinking about where they should start first for the horcruxes. Fleur's hand shifted slightly on her waist and she was brought back to reality.

"Yeah, soon the summer will be over… no more carefree days at The Burrow…" Hermione sighed, half to herself, as she dreamily leaned into Fleur. She let the smell of vanilla and flowers intoxicate her.

Fleur chuckled before suddenly saying, "hm, while I will enjoy 'aving a room to myself again, I think I will miss you cuddling me at night."

Hermione pulled her head away from Fleur, looking her in the eyes, horrified.

"Don't worry, 'Ermione, it was very cute" Fleur said, and leaned in to softly kiss Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione felt herself melting. She was lost in Fleur's eyes, where she was sure she saw a flicker of something…

Fleur was drawing closer again, when suddenly Hermione felt a hand clap onto her shoulder and she was yanked away.

She whirled around to find herself face to face with a reddened Ron.

"Ron, you git, what are you—"

"Harry and _Ginny?!"_ he exclaimed, gripping Hermione by both shoulders.

Hermione looked over his shoulder to see Harry and Ginny entwined, kissing deeply.

"That is it. This is too far. This is beyond the bloody pail, Hermione" Ron fumed. Hermione knew she had to defuse this situation, quick. As she pulled Ron away, she felt a pang of jealousy as she saw Tonks approach Fleur and ask her for a dance.

It took Hermione one and a half hours of deep discussion with Ron before he settled down. Hermione was exhausted, but at least he had finally seen sense and realised he was being just as over protective of Ginny as Ginny had been over Bill with Fleur.

They ambled back to the marquee, where Hermione was sad to see that most of the dancing had wrapped up and people were scattered around tables to chat.

 _'_ _Great,'_ she lamented, _'My one legitimate excuse to be close to Fleur gone thanks to Ron being a prat.'_

Hermione was bitterly disappointed and stalked off on her own to get some space from Ron. She walked out of the garden and over to the pond nearby.

As she was standing there, looking out over the dark water, she heard someone approach.

 _'_ _I swear to Godric… if this is Ron again…'_ Hermione thought, bracing herself.

Instead she smelt vanilla and flowers and turned to meet some icy blue eyes. Fleur. Hermione smiled and looked at her feet, suddenly shy again.

"I was looking for you," Fleur smiled, "You were with Ronald for a very long time." Hermione thought she could detect something in Fleur's expression, but she couldn't quite decipher it.

They stood together for a while, looking out at the pond. "Tell me about your latest book," Fleur said suddenly. Hermione smiled and started explaining what she had read in her latest thick book.

As Hermione rambled, she suddenly became aware of Fleur moving closer to her and slipping her hand into hers. She involuntarily shivered.

"I like you, 'Ermione…" Fleur said softly. Hermione's jaw dropped.

 _'_ _Surely she means as a friend… I mean, she's an absolute bombshell…'_ Hermione thought breathlessly.

Fleur turned to face her, raising her other hand to cup Hermione's cheek. The usual blush rose in Hermione's cheeks, and a knowing smile toyed around Fleur's lips.

"I was afraid… am afraid… that you may not like me back… but sometimes I see ze way you look at me…" Fleur looked down, her long dark eyelashes blinking nervously.

Nervously? Hermione couldn't believe it. She opened her mouth to say something, but again she couldn't muster any words. This night, Fleur in this dress, their hands holding and Fleur cupping her face… it was all so flustering.

Hermione panicked, wanting to let Fleur know she was attracted to her, but not knowing how to will herself to say it. It was too much having Fleur staring intensely into her eyes.

Suddenly Fleur moved forward and pressed her lips against Hermione's. Hermione was overcome with bliss. She kissed back, parting her lips, and Fleur's tongue slipped into her mouth softly. Hermione's hand released Fleur's and her hands moved to Fleur's waist, then up her back, and then down to her ass. Fleur moaned softly and Hermione felt a surge of heat in her lower body.

All of a sudden they heard a series of bangs and a blood curdling scream. They pulled apart with a gasp and turned towards the Weasley garden. They could hear more screams and bangs and people were streaming out from the marquee. Fleur gripped Hermione's hand and they ran towards the garden.

As they neared the gate, they could see the unmistakeable glow of the Death Eater masks stalking throughout the crowd.

A red beam of light suddenly came streaming at Hermione.

" _Protego,"_ Fleur said fiercly, whipping out her wand. The red beam hit the shield and split.

"Get out of here, 'Ermione, take 'Arry and go!"

Fleur shoved Hermione. Hermione ran, pushing desperately through the crowd, dodging beams of spells as she sought out Harry and Ron in the crowd.

She found them, wrenched a large uncle out of the way with a hasty apology, and sprinted over, gripping both Harry and Ron before apparating.


	4. Chapter 4

Many months had passed since Bill and Remus' engagement party. Never in a million years had Hermione expected to find herself here. Her whole body was aching with pain. She was sprawled on her back, gasping for breath. The room was spinning. She watched with horror as Bellatrix Lestrange's face appeared, grasping a knife in one hand and a wand in the other, and suddenly everything went black.

As Hermione drifted in and out of consciousness, she smelt the familiar scent of vanilla and flowers. On the long nights of their travels, she had often thought of Fleur, but this time she could have sworn she could actually _hear_ her.

 **/**

Hermione woke up to light streaming in through a window. She squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the room around her. She was in a small single bed pushed against a wall that had a large window looking out at the sea, on the other side of the bed was a bedside table littered in bottles of potions and gauze beside her. On the other side of the bedside table was a double bed, neatly made.

Standing in the middle of the room was Bill, his face thinner and beared longer. Remus was standing beside him with his arm around his waist. He had dark rings around his eyes and the grey at his temples had increased. They were both watching Hermione with concern.

"Are you ok, Hermione? Are you feeling lucid?" Remus asked.

Hermione tried to move and yelped in pain. One arm was bandaged and her whole body ached.

"Where… where am I?" Hermione asked, her voice rasping.

"Shell cottage," Bill answered, "This is where Fleur, Remus and I have been living. Dobby apparated here from Malfoy Manor with you, Ron, Harry, and some other prisoners."

"Dobby…" Remus bit his lip, "…Dobby didn't make it, Hermione."

Hermione was numb as all of this information hit her.

"Are the others still here?"

"Some of them… its been about two weeks since you arrived here. Ollivander and the other prisoners have moved on to another safe house. Ron and Harry are still here though. And Fleur of course." Bill answered.

"And Ginny is arriving today too, hon," Remus smiled, squeezing Bill. They didn't know how long they would all have to wait at the safe house before they too could be free to move on, it could be months. Remus wanted them to stay optimistic and try and regain some sense of normalcy.

Bill scratched his beard and checked his watch, "Oh shit, we should go get Fleur to come and change your dressings."

They left the room and Hermione spotted a glass of water amongst the vials on the bedside table. Her throat was so dry. She gingerly tried to sit up and reach for it, but withdrew, her body jolting with pain.

With a swift moment and the sudden smell of vanilla and flowers, Fleur whipped into the room and grabbed a vial, before holding it to Hermione's lips. The pain immediately subsided.

"You must be careful, 'Ermione," said Fleur gently. Hermione grimaced and looked at Fleur. Fleur was just as beautiful as Hermione had remembered, even as her face was narrowed with concern. She took great care as she removed Hermione's dressings, using an elaborate combination of ointments, potions and spells before re-dressing. When she was done, she smiled at Hermione and whirled out of the room again.

A little later, Bill returned and sat down on the edge of the double bed across the room from Hermione.

"Is Fleur okay?" Hermione asked, feeling good enough to sit up in bed and reach for a book.

Bill smiled, "Yeah, she's just worried about you… and maybe feeling a little awkward."

Hermione paused while wiping dust off the cover of the book, "Awkward?"

Bill chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeahh… you got a little loopy with the strong pain potions we gave you when you first arrived... you said a few funny things. Don't worry though, it was just me and Fleur there when you said them."

Hermione froze, mortified. "What did I say, Bill?"

Bill laughed.

"What. Did. I. Say. Bill?!" Hermione repeated.

"Ohh… it wasn't too bad. Just some things about Fleur making a sexy nurse."

Hermione groaned.

"And maybe a couple of more graphic things…" Bill laughed harder, "I don't think I've ever seen Fleur blush so hard!"

"Oh my god, just put a pillow over my face and kill me, Bill!" Hermione lamented.

Bill cackled some more before straightening up.

"But seriously, Hermione… I did get the impression last summer that you were into women… Maybe one woman in particular, too." Bill said.

Hermione blushed.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything" Bill said confidentially, and got up to leave.

"Get some rest, Hermione."

Hermione fell asleep soon after Bill left and was still half dozing when Fleur entered the room and silently climbed into the double bed on the other side of the room.

 **/**

The next week went by quickly, Hermione sleeping lots and Fleur whipping in and out attending to her. During the day the others would visit Hermione in her room and try to brighten her day.

Finally, Hermione was feeling back to normal. Although a little cautious around Fleur.

Fleur was still not speaking much and just looking concerned. Hermione wanted desperately to talk to her, to see if things were fine between them. The problem was, every time Hermione was awake and Fleur was there, she was always leaning over Hermione or touching an area to see if it hurt… It was flustering. Fleur still had the same effect over Hermione.

Hermione had given up hope that Fleur might still be attracted to her. After all, it had been almost a year since they kissed at Bill and Remus' engagement party. She was, however, hopeful that Fleur still liked her as a friend.

That night, Hermione was finally getting to sleep at the same time everyone else was. Fleur drifted into the room in a light blue satin nightdress and climbed into the double bed across the room silently. Hermione lay in the darkness in her little single bed for a while before asking "are we all good, Fleur?" in an awkward voice.

She heard Fleur turn and sigh, before eventually, "tell me about ze book you were reading today"

Hermione smiled.

 **/**

Hermione shot up in bed, drenched in sweat, gasping for breath, she stumbled out of bed panting.

She had just seen Bellatrix, clear as day, but of course it was a nightmare.

Fleur sat up in bed, sleepily asking if Hermione was okay.

"Y-yeah, just a nightmare."

Fleur sleepily reached out and grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her into bed. She muttered something in French and then nestled behind Hermione, wrapping her arm around her.

Hermione relaxed, feeling soothed by Fleur spooning her. Within a minute she heard Fleur start to breathe heavily, already asleep. Hermione's own eyes started feeling heavy. She felt safe and content.

 **/**

The next day Hermione woke alone in Fleur's bed. She stretched, smiling at the memory of Fleur cuddling her to sleep after her nightmare. She got changed slowly and padded into the dining room of the small cottage where the others were sitting around the table eating lunch.

She sat down next to Ron. He had a disgusted look on his face as he wolfed down his sandwich and swigged at a beer.

"So I walk into Ginny's room and BAM! Her and Harry snogging" Ron shudders.

"So, I think, fine, I'll go see what Bill is up to," Ron continues, "Push open his door and BAM! Him and Remus shagging." (At this Bill turns bright red and Remus smirks)

"So then," Ron says with a mouthful of bread, "I think fine, I'll go back to mine and Harry's room and BAM! Harry and Ginny snogging AGAIN."

Ron shakes his head in disgust, "this cottage is too small… I'm getting traumatised here."

Remus laughs and replies, "I think the real moral of the story here is that you need to learn how to knock, Ron."

Hermione smiled, she missed this easy casual vibe over the past year. It reminded her of last summer. She settled in at the table and started making a sandwich as Bill got up and grabbed another round of beers for the table.

"How 'bout it, Fleur? You want one too?"

Fleur looked unimpressed at Bill, "non."

"Come on Fleur, Hermione's better now, you don't have to play nurse anymore."

At the last words Bill winked slyly at Fleur and she turned a slight shade of pink. Hermione suddenly realised what he was referring to and busied herself with her sandwich.

"Fine, Bill. Wine, though." Fleur sighed.

Throughout the afternoon, they all sat at the dining table, teasing each other and drinking. Hermione smiled, only having a single beer herself, and watched her friends laugh like the good old days.

At dinner time, she made sure they all ate by whipping up a pasta. They were all quite drunk by this time, which normally Hermione would find annoying, but she enjoyed the tables turning and looking after them after so long being ill.

None of them lasted much longer after dinner. Ron fell asleep sitting up on the couch, his head thrown backwards and loud snores emanating from him.

Next, Fleur was begging Hermione to read her a book aloud, and Hermione turned around to find that Ginny and Harry had snuck upstairs.

"I'm glad to see you guys aren't walking on eggshells around each other anymore," Remus slurred, smiling at Hermione swatting a drunk Fleur's hand reaching for more wine.

Bill giggled drunkenly, "It was kind of funny watching Fleur all shy for a change though,"

Fleur turned and glared across the table at Bill.

Hermione crossed her arms awkwardly, "I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad! You're just teasing"

Bill giggled again and slurred, "Which part? The part where you said you would nail Fleur or the part where you described how you would do it?"

Hermione threw her hands over her face and groaned. Fleur pulled a face and told Bill to shut up.

But it was too late, Hermione was mortified and knew the only cure for her embarrassment was retreating to bed with a good book.

She hadn't been in her room long, when Fleur entered and began readying herself for bed. Hermione could tell she was quite drunk.

Fleur stripped down to some pink lingerie and swayed. Hermione tried her best not to stare at Fleur.

"Will you cuddle with me tonight again, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked.

"Oh… no, its okay, I wouldn't want to make you feel awkward…"

Fleur pouted, "Oh, 'Ermione! Don't pay any attention to Bill, 'e likes to wind me up"

"I don't know Fleur…"

"Come on, 'Ermione, did I not snuggle you last night when you needed it?"

Hermione blushed a little at the memory.

"Fine, I give in," Hermione said, getting up and climbing into the double bed across the room.

Fleur smiled happily and bounded onto the bed, clambering up until she was on top of Hermione.

Hermione froze. Fleur was in lacy pink lingerie, straddling her, looking down at her.

 _'_ _She's drunk, Hermione, she doesn't mean it that way,'_ Hermione told herself, ignoring the heat rising within her.

Sure enough, Fleur slid off and lay at Hermione's side, already sleepy. Hermione smiled and waved her wand to turn off the lamps. Fleur was a really adorable drunk. She was running her hand up and down Hermione's stomach as she murmured happily in French.

Fleur re-shuffled and nuzzled closer to Hermione, her lips brushing against her neck. Hermione tried to ignore the feelings resurfacing within her. Fleur sighed sleepily and her hand slowed in its movements, running down from Hermione's ribcage all the way down to Hermione's pelvis. Hermione froze, painfully aroused now. Fleur shifted again and her hand moved back up Hermione's stomach, her breathing starting to slow as she fell asleep.

/

For once, when Hermione awoke, she woke at the same time as Fleur. Fleur looked a little surprised to find herself in her lingerie and in Hermione's arms, a little pink rising in her cheeks. But soon her eyes found Hermione's and she relaxed again, a smile playing at her lips.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something before she was interrupted by the door bursting open.

Ron bowled in, mid-sentence "So 'Mione, do you mind if I eat your break—"

He stopped as if he had run into an invisible wall. His eyes widened as he stared at Fleur in her lingerie cuddling against Hermione.

Ron turned purple and made a faint gurgling noise before walking backwards out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woahhhhhh very hungover from New Years but a day moping around the house feeling sorry for myself has led to me pumping out another Fleurmione chapter. Thank you everyone who has faved or followed this. Its great getting wee reviews to read! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"RON!" Hermione shouted, "Get back here!"

Ron shuffled in slowly, eyes firmly fixed on the floor, face still purple.

"You guys too?!" Ron said weakly, not looking up.

Fleur laughed and pulled a nearby tee over herself, "Don't be so silly, Ronald, it was not like that!"

With that, she hopped off the bed and breezed past Ron to head for the shower. Hermione felt her stomach sink.

Ron let out a deep breath of relief and finally looked up again, his face gradually returning to its natural colour.

"Thank god! So, 'Mione, can I have your breakfast?"

Hermione frowned and threw a pillow at Ron, "Can you ever just KNOCK, RON?!"

"Hey!" He giggled, dodging the pillow and coming to hop on the end of the bed, "what's your deal, Hermione?"

"You can have the fucking breakfast." Hermione said irritably.

"Jesus, 'Mione, I'll knock okay!" Ron exclaimed sulkily before standing up and striding out of the room.

Hermione leaned back on the bed sighing heavily and putting her hands over her eyes. She was angry at being stuck in Shell Cottage and not knowing when they could next get back out on the hunt for the horcruxes. She was angry at Ron thinking he could just barge in and demand her breakfast. She was angry at the war raging on outside of this quiet seaside area. She was especially angry that she had a moment with one of the most unattainable witches—who liked _her,_ Hermione Granger, of all people—and that the war had stolen that from her.

While they had been camping out in the tent she had often imagined what it would be like to be reunited with Fleur. But as the months dragged on and on, she had been less convinced that that reunion would be a romantic one.

"'Ermione?"

Hermione sat up and saw Fleur in a loose white tee and underwear, drying her silver-blonde hair with a towel. She stared, transfixed, feeling the weight of that missed opportunity.

"Fucking Death Eaters…" Hermione muttered, shaking her head.

"'Ermione, are you ok?" Fleur asked again, concern in her voice, "Do you need some more pain-killing potion?"

Fleur crossed the room and came to kneel beside the bed, looking up into Hermione's face with worry.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if the Death Eaters had never shown up at the Burrow?" Hermione said suddenly, "Or if the war had never broke out at all?"

Fleur stared into Hermione's eyes, an unreadable expression on her face. She reached to the bedside table and picked up a vial of turquoise painkiller potion before handing it to Hermione. Hermione took it solemnly before rolling over and facing away from Fleur, facing the wall.

Fleur silently finished getting changed and quietly left the room.

Hermione lay in bed for the rest of the day, feeling angry at the world.

Near the end of the day, there was a quiet knock on the door and Ginny came in.

"All right, are you done feeling angsty?" Ginny chirped loudly, pulling the blankets off Hermione. Hermione grumbled.

"Well, you can't stay here all day," Ginny said cheerily, "Dinner's ready and you must be starving by now."

Hermione was hungry. She dragged herself out of bed and reluctantly got dressed for the day, Ginny smiling at her. They walked out of the room and into the living area.

It was fantastically decorated, bouquets and streamers fixed to the room. The room had been magically expanded and to one side was a table groaning with elaborate food and an ice sculpture of a duck.

Hermione's mouth opened with surprise.

"Fleur was thinking everyone was feeling depressed being cooped up in here and that it would be a good idea to cheer everyone up by throwing Remus and Bill another engagement party," Ginny smiled, "one without Death Eaters anyway."

Hermione was silent, her mouth still hanging open. Ginny wheeled her around to face the bedrooms again.

"Well, we'd better get ready!" she chirped to Hermione.

/

Ginny and Hermione arrived back at the room a little later. Harry and Ron were already there in their dress robes and Fleur was wearing a shimmery dress of emerald green. Hermione felt her cheeks burn a little hot at the sight of Fleur in a revealing dress. Harry and Ron were smiling at Ginny and Hermione.

"This was a great idea, Fleur," Harry said, smiling, pulling Ginny over to stand beside him.

Fleur flicked her wand and a record player in the corner started playing music as Remus and Bill walked down the stairs together, holding hands. They walked into the living room and stood in front of everyone, beaming.

Remus muttered something with his wand and some champagne glasses came flying in from the kitchen and into everyone's hands.

Remus cleared his throat, "things aren't great right now, but in hard times it really makes you appreciate those close to you." He smiled and took Bill's hand again, giving it a squeeze.

"To loved ones! That make even the worst times liveable."

The room raised their glasses, drinking deeply and Bill kissed Remus. They put down their glasses and began to dance.

Harry extended an arm to Ginny, who raised an eyebrow at him being formal, before smiling and allowing herself to be pulled into a dance too.

Hermione stood still for a moment, thoughtful, before feeling a bravery surge inside her. She started walking towards Fleur.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron suddenly said, ambling into sight, "Dance?"

Hermione sighed. She did feel a bit bad for snapping at him this morning. She begrudgingly took his hand and they started to dance. Ron put his hands on Hermione's hips and she put her hands on his shoulders as they began to sway to the music.

"I'm sorry 'bout this morning, 'Mione," Ron said, blushing a little, "I know its been a bit depressing and frustrating being cooped up here,"

"Its fine, Ron, I shouldn't have snapped that much."

They swayed together for another few minutes in silence, looking at each other's faces, smiling as things were resolved.

"You know, Remus is right," Ron said, and Hermione nodded.

"It just really makes you think about what's important to you…" he continued.

Hermione nodded again, surprised by Ron's sudden sensitivity. Suddenly Ron leaned in, diving for a kiss.

"Woah!" Hermione said, dodging the kiss. The two of them pulled apart from dancing. Ron purpled and spluttered something about getting some fresh air, before racing out the door. Hermione stood, stunned. Ginny and Harry, who had been nearby, walked over to Hermione.

"Just leave him to cool off," Harry said, looking a little pained at the awkwardness he had just witnessed between his two friends. Ginny nodded. They all stood there uncomfortably before Ginny took Harry's hand and they resumed dancing.

Hermione turned around, thinking of getting some food, when she came face to face with Fleur.

"F-Fleur!" Hermione stuttered in surprise, "This was such a great idea,"

Fleur smiled and extended a hand, offering Hermione a dance. Hermione took her hand and they began to dance.

"So, you and Ronald?" Fleur asked, and Hermione wondered if she had imagined the hint of jealousy in Fleur's voice.

"Well, he seems to have convinced himself that something is there," Hermione replied.

They continued to dance and Hermione couldn't stop gazing into Fleur's ice-blue eyes, mesmerised.

"Do you remember the last time we danced, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked quietly. Hermione broke into a blush. They continued dancing.

"You 'ave never been far from my mind since then," Fleur said. Hermione felt her stomach flip uncomfortably. Fleur was making her melt, it felt like she was dreaming.

"I can't believe this…" Hermione said, murmuring, "You can't still like me…"

Fleur looked relieved at Hermione's response. She gave a small chuckle before pulling Hermione closer, "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out… you're supposed to be the smartest witch in your year…"

"Hey!" Hermione said, laughing and swatting Fleur.

At this, Ginny approached them.

"Time for food! What're you guys chatting about?" Ginny chirped.

Hermione looked embarrassed and pulled away from Fleur. "Uh, about a new book I'm reading!" she blurted.

"Should've guessed," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, as they walked towards the table of food.

Hermione avoided Fleur's gaze and stared intently at the floor as they walked. She hoped Fleur wouldn't be upset. Hermione had just never talked to any of her friends about her interest in women, and wasn't ready to start.

As they sat down and ate, Hermione avoided looking at Fleur and Ron avoided looking at Hermione. Despite that awkwardness, the dinner went well and the night ended with some good stories from Bill and Remus about how they met and first started dating.

After the party, Hermione went and took a long shower, thinking about how she had avoided telling Ginny. She arrived back to her and Fleur's room and Fleur was already settling into bed.

Hermione started getting changed silently, feeling Fleur's eyes on her and blushing.

"You 'aven't told anyone you are attracted to women," Fleur said quietly from the bed.

Hermione sighed heavily, keeping her back to Fleur.

"I just don't know how to tell them…" Hermione started. She furrowed her brow.

"I just have this annoying thing where I really want everyone to think I'm perfect" she added, "I just don't want to disappoint anyone…"

Fleur got out of bed and walked over to Hermione, turning her around to face her. She cupped Hermione's face in one of her hands.

"'Ermione, zere is nothing wrong with you," Fleur said, staring into her eyes, "You are perfect."

Hermione swooned, was this really happening? Fleur leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled back again and looked cautiously at Hermione's face.

"I really like you, Fleur," Hermione whispered breathlessly.

Fleur looked relieved, and pulled Hermione back in to kiss. Hermione's stomach flipped and her hands made their way to Fleur's hips. Fleur's tongue pushed against her lips and Hermione parted them, feeling a thrill as Fleur's tongue entered her mouth. Fleur's hands ran up Hermione's back, one making its way to behind Hermione's neck and pulling her closer.

They stumbled across the room, Fleur falling on her back on the bed. Hermione clambered on top of her, breathing raggedly. She leaned down and started kissing Fleur's neck, her hands moving up her stomach and up to her breasts. Fleur's hips rose up against Hermione as she started to writhe with frustration, letting out a small whimper. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and with a smooth roll, flipped so she was on top of Hermione.

Hermione suddenly let out a yelp and clutched at the wounds on her arm and ribs.

"Merde! I am so sorry 'ermione!" Fleur said, pulling back so she was sitting up straddling Hermione, "let me get you some more potion…"

Hermione kept clutching her arm and ribs but a smile grew on her face.

"You really do make a sexy nurse, Fleur"

Fleur smirked, "Now now, take it easy, painkillers zen early night for you now."

Hermione looked a little frustrated but nodded, "Fine."

Fleur picked up a couple of vials of potions from the bedside table and carefully held them for Hermione to sip. She blushed as Hermione grabbed her ass while she was putting the vials back on the bedside table.

"Easy, 'Ermione. You probably should sleep in your own bed so I don't accidentally 'urt you again"

Hermione looked sly, "but what if I have another nightmare? Or need my nurse?"

Fleur smirked and rolled off Hermione, to lie on her back in bed, "Okay, but you 'ave to be good…"

Hermione snuggled up to Fleur, putting an arm over her waist and resting her head on Fleur's chest, enjoying how it felt to cuddle like this guilt-free. Fleur muttered something in French and the lights went out.

Fleur cuddled Hermione tightly as the brunette felt the sleepiness of the potions kicking in.

"I won't tell anyone about you liking women, 'Ermione. You can tell your friends when you are ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was in the kitchen making some breakfast with Fleur while the others were waiting at the dining table. They were a little obscured by the cupboards, so Hermione was taking the opportunity to steal quick little kisses from Fleur. Fleur really suited having her feelings returned. She was radiant. Her silver-blonde hair seemed to have more lustre to it, and her smooth skin almost appeared to have a glow from it.

They levitated the food on to the table and settled in to their seats beside each other. Hermione moved her hand under the table to rest on Fleur's thigh and watched as Fleur smiled serenely. Fleur put her hand on top of Hermione's.

This morning Harry seemed to have a renewed energy about him, Hermione smirked thinking perhaps it had something to do with the youngest Weasley sitting beside him. Ron, on the other hand, looked tired and was openly staring at Hermione over his meal. This detail was not missed by Fleur, and Hermione felt her stomach flip as she thought she saw a glint of jealousy in Fleur's eyes.

After breakfast, Remus, Ginny and Bill offered to clean up and Hermione and Fleur went to their room. Hermione had just wrapped her arms around Fleur's waist and pulled her into a breathless kiss when there was a knock at the door. Hermione pulled away from Fleur, enjoying the blush she saw on Fleur's face.

She went to the door.

"Harry?"

The scruffy-haired boy was looking agitated, shifting from one foot to another.

"Hermione, could you come chat to me in my room for a minute? Its important."

Hermione looked back at Fleur who nodded at her and busied herself with tidying their room.

Hermione followed Harry upstairs and they ducked into the room he shared with Ron. Hermione looked confused as Harry locked the door behind them and muttered a silencing charm. Ron was sitting on one of the twin beds looking serious.

Hermione sat beside him and they looked at Harry.

"Guys, we have our window. We can leave to track the rest of the horcruxes tomorrow morning."

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered. This was so sudden.

"Yeah, I know, it doesn't give us much time to get prepared," Harry replied, "But I was talking to Bill and it seems like tomorrow morning much of the focus will be on the other side of the country where they're planning to bust Mad-Eye's safehouse."

He smiled grimly before continuing, "Thankfully Mad-Eye already knows they're coming, but it will be the perfect distraction for us to get out and on the move. We should have plenty of time to travel up to the next spot and scope out a hiding place by the time things ease there."

Hermione felt her stomach sink as Harry started organising what they needed to prepare before the next morning. Things with Fleur were still so new, she was scared that if she left now she would lose her shot with her.

She watched Harry solemnly as he started listing supplies they should ensure they have packed. He was pale and looked much older than he usually did. She thought about how things were also new with Ginny for him, and he was willing to leave her to make the sacrifice for the wizarding world. She shook her head. She had no choice either, she had to make her own sacrifices for the greater good too.

Eventually, they had their plan mostly laid out. Hermione showed the other two how to use the expanding charm she had used on her handbag on a couple of backpacks in case they got separated. She also decided to take some of the pain potions Fleur had made her in case they ran into more trouble. Her jaw stiffened as she remembered the horrors at Malfoy Manor. Ron took her hand and squeezed it.

"We're gonna be okay, 'Mione. We're all in this together."

Hermione looked up at the faces of her two best friends. The war had already aged them all so much. They looked like adults, no longer silly teenagers.

Harry unlocked the door and they filed out to discreetly organise their supplies for the next morning.

Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she was so focussed on preparing, or because of the ache in her chest, but she avoided Fleur for most of the day. She couldn't even look at her over dinner, and rushed into their room straight after to take some potions from the bedside table and stash them in her handbag.

She came back out to the living room, preparation now complete, and joined the others for a glass of wine in the living room. She sat beside Fleur, who looked a little sad. Fleur had probably noticed her avoiding her, it was a reasonably small cottage after all. She leaned against her, enjoying Fleur's usual scent of vanilla and flowers. She looked around. Harry and Ron both looked pale, but had beers in their hands. They seemed intent on enjoying their last night among friends and family before getting back on the road.

That night she took a long shower, relishing the hot water against her skin as she remembered how life on the trail for horcruxes could be. As she got back to her room, Fleur was already in bed.

Hermione crawled in next to her, wrapping her arms around Fleur, feeling her satin nightdress against her toned body. She nestled her face into Fleur's hair.

"You 'ave been avoiding me today, 'Ermione," Fleur said quietly, "I assumed you 'ad changed your mind about zis."

"Of course not," Hermione murmured into Fleur's ear, "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Fleur smiled with relief and leaned in to kiss Hermione gently.

"I 'ave never felt zis way about anyone else either," she whispered, and kissed Hermione again, deeper.

Hermione felt a giddy rush as Fleur's tongue slid against hers. She pulled Fleur closer, running her hands over her impossible body. As they pulled apart, she could sense Fleur's arousal. Her eyes were dark with desire and she was pressing hard against Hermione. Hermione wanted desperately to give in to her, to finally entangle herself with Fleur and make passionate love. But her conscience couldn't let her.

"I'm leaving in the morning, Fleur," Hermione said quietly, her voice husky. She cleared her throat. "We're going to finish hunting the horcruxes."

Fleur drew back from Hermione, as if she had been struck.

"No… you can't," Fleur said, her voice filled with dread.

"I'm sorry, Fleur," Hermione said softly, "I have to… the wizarding world is depending on us…"

"Do you know how much it broke my heart to see the state you were in when you arrived here after Malfoy Manor?" Fleur said, her eyes starting to get a little teary.

"Fleur…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, I never stopped thinking about you… I never will" Fleur said, starting to cry. Hermione pulled Fleur into a tight embrace and they held each other until the sun started to rise and Fleur fell into a reluctant doze.

Hermione delicately removed herself from Fleur's arms and started to get dressed. As she straightened herself out, she looked back at Fleur, peacefully sleeping in bed. She looked like a literal angel in this moment and Hermione felt her heart aching.

She moved to Fleur and kissed her forehead softly, whispering, "I'll be back for you, Fleur."

X

 **[FOURTEEN MONTHS LATER]**

Hermione and Ron cheered as Neville sank the sword of Gryffindor into Nagini, watching as the snake writhed and died. Suddenly there was a bellow and a beam of light shot towards them, they had let down their guards momentarily and a Death Eater had seized on the opportunity.

There was a flash of gold light and an aroma of vanilla and flowers as a silver-blonde figure moved in front of them, blocking the spell and protecting them.

Hermione looked in disbelief at the figure standing in front of them, hair flowing in the wind.

"F-Fleur?" she uttered. Fleur turned to them, her ice blue eyes locking with Hermione before looking over her shoulder, distracted, and running off to duel another Death Eater.

Hermione stood stunned for a moment, before having to throw herself back into the fight herself.

X

The fight was over, the war was won. Hermione and Ron clutched Harry in a tight hug, relieved that the nightmare was finally over.

They made their way into the crumbled castle of Hogwarts where they were laying out the dead. They looked in horror as they saw Molly leaning over the body of Fred, sobbing uncontrollably. George was knelt beside his dead twin, pale and obviously in shock. Behind them the other Weasleys were crowded together, holding each other. Harry sprinted over to wrap his arms around Ginny. Hermione looked at Ron and watched the blood drain from his face, reaching her hand down to hold his. As they approached the others, Hermione saw Bill had his arms wrapped tightly around Fleur and was sobbing, his whole body heaving.

"R-Remus… I haven't seen Remus…" he sobbed, his voice hoarse.

At that moment, the door to the Great Hall slammed open. They all turned to look and Remus stumbled in, covered in blood, carrying the body of his good friend, Nymphadora Tonks.

X

Days later, they were almost done clearing up the castle and reuniting people with their loved ones.

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and their friends were gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room, drinking wine. It was a strange feeling, celebrating when there was so much loss around them. But despite the horrors of the final battle, there were smiles and laughs around the room.

Hermione was sitting between Ron and Harry on a couch. The trio had been through hell and back on the road. There had been so many arguments, so many highs and lows, so many intense moments shared between them while on the road for the last fourteen months. Hermione looked around the room, smiling at the faces of her friends, before her eyes landed on Fleur. Fleur was sitting beside Bill and Remus, and was watching Hermione. Hermione felt a heavy pang in her stomach. She wanted desperately to run across the room to Fleur and into her arms, but couldn't quite bring herself. It had been fourteen months. So much had happened.

Harry was laughing and refilling his glass of wine, regaling the room with tales of their lonely travels on the road.

"Yeah, well, tensions were pretty high at times," he chuckled, "one minute we were at each others throats, the next… well…" he winked and looked at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione's stomach sank. She had blocked from her memory the night they had got drunk and argued, her missing Fleur horribly, and ended up sleeping with Ron out of loneliness.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, looking from Ron to Hermione.

Hermione looked down at her hands. Ron was laughing nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Hermione looked up just in time to see a mane of silver-blonde hair whipping out of the room. She looked at the empty seat where Fleur had just been and Bill caught her eye. He looked pained and shook his head slightly, indicating Hermione shouldn't follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, thanks for reading, your reviews really encourage me to keep going :)**

By the time Hermione had managed to find a window in the conversation to excuse herself from the Gryffindor Common Room, Fleur was long gone. Her belongings were gone from the dormitory where everyone had been staying. Hermione heaved a big sigh and sat down on the empty bed.

Bill walked into the room and sat down beside her silently. Hermione was looking down at her hands in her lap.

"She waited for you, Hermione. The whole time you were gone."

"It was just a dumb, drunk mistake," Hermione muttered, upset.

"You think Fleur didn't have temptations? People pursuing her? We weren't holed up at Shell Cottage the whole year you were away you know," Bill said, shaking his head.

"Bill… I never forgot about her… I always intended to come back for her…" Hermione said, her eyes starting to tear up. Bill's face started to soften.

At that moment, Ginny walked into the room, pausing to ask if Hermione was okay. Hermione hurriedly wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, Gin… It's just been a full on few days…" Hermione said dismissively. Bill looked at her, surprised that she was still hiding her feelings for Fleur from the others. His face hardened again and he scratched his beard deep in thought.

"Hermione, I think you should just leave it be," he said finally, rising from the bed and striding out of the room.

X

The days, weeks and months blurred by after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione found herself attending so many ceremonies, meetings and photo shoots that it was hard to get time to think. But when she did, her thoughts were never far from Fleur.

Bill refused to give her information about Fleur's whereabouts, but through an oblivious Ron she discovered Fleur was working with Bill in the curse-breaking team at Gringotts.

So when McGonagall offered a shortened, distance course to earn her last qualifications she had missed from Hogwarts, Hermione jumped at the chance and decided to move to London with Harry and Ron instead of going back to Hogwarts for a year.

It wasn't hard for the golden trio to find jobs in the city. They were celebrities and heroes. They were offered the lease of a large apartment for free and each of them easily secured roles in the Ministry. Harry training as an Auror, Ron in Magic Regulation and Hermione working in the area of Magical Creatures.

On her very first day in the city, Hermione went to Gringotts under the pretence of withdrawing money. Ron and Harry were far too busy trying to figure out who would get the best room in their new apartment so she thankfully got away on her own.

She walked straight up to the main desk when she entered the bank, enquiring for a Fleur Delacour. The goblin behind the counter nodded and disappeared briefly, before waving for her to wait to one side.

She nervously pulled at her curls, bushy as usual. She started feeling self conscious, wondering if she should have put on some makeup before going after Fleur.

She heard the locks behind the counters moving and could tell someone was heading through from the offices. She held her breath. A figure emerged from a door beside the counters.

It was Bill.

His hair was a little longer, but he had trimmed his beard short. He was dressed in a blue pinstripe suit and had a severe look on his face.

"Hermione? Really?" he said irritably. He waved her into a small side office off the main entrance hall. They sat down across a table from each other and Bill lit a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked," Hermione said conversationally.

"For the stress," Bill said curtly. Hermione bit her lip. She knew from living with Ron that the Weasleys were still struggling hard with the loss of Fred.

Bill took a heavy drag before continuing.

"You hurt Fleur really badly by sleeping with my brother, you know."

"Bill, I told you, it was a mistake. You know what the war was like. I was drunk and lonely and missing Fleur. Ron's stupid face was just the first one I saw. The only one I saw."

Bill looked thoughtful before tapping his cigarette on the marble ashtray in the middle of the table.

"Well," he sighed, "Ron does have a stupid face, I'll give you that." His face softened and he smiled at Hermione.

"I don't mean to come on strong, Hermione," he continued, "But you can't even admit to your friends how you feel about Fleur…"

He stood up, straightening his suit and stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray, "and nobody should be ashamed of feeling that way about Fleur Delacour."

"Bill…" Hermione said, pleadingly.

"Hermione, stay away," Bill replied, "Fleur is my best friend and doesn't deserve to be messed around and hurt. Its time she was happy."

With that, Bill wished Hermione goodbye and sharply led her out of the meeting room. He smoothed his hair and smiled at Hermione before turning and striding back to the inner rooms of Gringotts.

Hermione walked home from the bank feeling despondent. She thought about how much she had been through with Harry and Ron. How much she had been through with her wider friend group. Hell, they even knew about her sleeping with Ron that time. She began to wonder why she was being so neurotic about telling them how she felt about Fleur.

She got home and found the boys had already allocated rooms. She had the room closest to the front door, which suited her fine. It was further away from the common areas so she could focus easier when she wanted to read. She levitated her trunks and boxes into the room which was already fitted out with a low queen size bed and a long desk by the window.

She spent the rest of the evening in solitude, unpacking and setting up her room, trying to ignore the ache in her chest as she thought about the reality of a single Fleur in a crowded, post-war wizarding city.

The next morning Hermione rose early for work. Eating breakfast silently at the dining table with a sleepy Harry and Ron before walking through the morning light to the Ministry.

Hermione spent the morning deep in research at her desk, before getting distracted with thoughts of Fleur again. She had been so hopeful she would see her at Gringotts.

Hermione leaned back and clicked her neck. She decided to pick up a takeaway coffee from the Ministry café and bring one to Harry on her way back to her office. She stopped in on the Auror break room and sure enough saw Harry filling up a water bottle. They had always been in sync since their months on the road.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, handing him his coffee, "Still on for lunch?"

Harry graciously accepted the coffee and took a long gulp, reaching his lull for the morning.

"Sorry, 'Mione, the Curse-Breaking team from Gringotts are coming to teach us a seminar," he said, "Its going to run until 2pm."

Hermione suddenly perked up.

"We could go for a late lunch?" she said cheerily, "I'll come and collect you from here?"

Harry nodded oblivious to the massive grin making its way across Hermione's face.

By two o'clock, Hermione had already raced down to the break room to wait for Harry. She had secured a seat on the couch that was facing the Auror main meeting room, which she was sure was the most logical location for a seminar.

Sure enough, the door opened and out filed some corporate looking wizards and witches, clearly from Gringotts. A short middle aged witch waddled out and walked across the break room to get herself a glass of water. Hermione sighed, the suspense raising her blood pressure.

Suddenly, a familiar figure glided through the doorway and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was Fleur, and she looked radiant. Hermione was sure this was what being able to feel Fleur's Veela thrall felt like. Fleur's silver-blonde hair was longer than when Hermione had last seen her, and was hanging loose around her. She was wearing a pale blue blouse and a charcoal grey pencil skirt that hugged her figure painfully well. She strode out on impossibly high heels. Her jawline and cheekbones were just as flawless as ever.

Hermione scrambled to her feet.

"Fleur?"

Fleur froze in her tracks, her deep blue eyes locking with Hermione's. Her face was set to its usual arrogant, haughty resting position but betrayed her surprise at seeing Hermione. The surprise on her face disappeared as fast as it had appeared, and Fleur regained her composure.

"Bonjour, Ms. Granger," she lilted coldly in her sweet melodic voice, before continuing across the break room and down the nearby hallway. Hermione felt her stomach twist painfully and her chest ached again.

Bill emerged from the meeting room, in a checked forest green suit and navy blue tie. His face dropped its smile when he saw Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Waiting for Harry so we can get a late lunch," Hermione said, playing dumb.

"Okay…" Bill said, unconvinced, as Harry emerged from the room in a bunch of chattering aurors and Gringotts team members.

"Hey, Bill!" Harry said, walking over to the two of them, "Great seminar on Curse-Breaking!"

Bill smiled and nodded before following the other Gringotts staff out.

Harry turned to Hermione, "So? Lunch?"

They had barely made it to the café and sat down when Harry looked at her with concern.

"Hermione, you look miserable," he said bluntly, "What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed heavily, looking down at the table. Finally she took a deep shaking breath and looked back at Harry.

"I have feelings for Fleur."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in surprise. He took a moment to gather his thoughts while Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I just never saw that coming… I didn't even think you guys hung out now…" he said, trying to wrap his head around it, "But obviously, it goes without saying that I don't care that she's a woman."

Hermione felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She leaned back and smiled, tears coming to her eyes. Harry was alarmed and immediately reached over and put a hand on hers.

"How long have you had feelings for her, 'Mione?"

Hermione told him the whole thing, starting at the hot summer at The Burrow to leaving Fleur in bed at Shell Cottage. Finally, as she mentioned Fleur leaving Hogwarts when she heard about Hermione sleeping with Ron, her tears started to fall.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry Hermione!" Harry yelped, "I never would have brought up that dumb story if I'd known…"

Hermione shook her head. It was impossible now anyway. She had blown her shot with Fleur once and for all and nothing could take that back.

Harry squeezed her hand supportively.

"Hermione… we're gonna get you the girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione had only been home for about thirty seconds when Harry raced out of his room excitedly.

"Hermione, I've been on the case since our chat the other day… and I have her address!" he said, tripping over a lone shoe in the hallway.

"Her address?"

"To owl her!" Harry explained, pulling out some parchment and a quill.

They moved into the living area and sat down at the table together. Hermione put her face in her hands.

"I don't even know what I would write, Harry. You didn't see how cold she was in the auror break room."

There was a knock at the door and Hermione fell silent.

"Well its not Ron, 'Mione, he has a key and he's out with Neville and Luna tonight."

Hermione still looked hesitant, so Harry rose from the table and went to the door.

"Gin!" Harry exclaimed, opening the door to a petite redhead, who promptly threw her arms around Harry and kissed him.

They walked into the living area where Hermione was still sitting staring at the blank parchment, whirling the quill around in her hands.

"Hey, 'Mione, what're you guys up to?" Ginny said cheerily.

Harry smiled at Hermione, "Erm…"

"Ginny, I have feelings for Fleur and I think I've fucked it all up," Hermione blurted. Harry looked surprised but proud of his friend.

"Fleur?!" Ginny exclaimed, "As in Fleur Delacour?"

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded.

"Jesus," Ginny said, sitting at a chair at the table, scratching the back of her head, "We all thought you were into that idiot, Ron."

Hermione filled Ginny in, bringing her up to date with Harry's plan to send Fleur an owl.

"Oh, well thank Merlin I'm here," Ginny said, pulling the parchment towards her, as the others looked at her curiously.

"Well, 'Mione, you're great at academics, but you've gotta admit you're a bit shit when it comes to your feelings," Ginny laughed, "And Harry, well, you're lucky I love you…"

They all laughed and Harry went and got them all a round of beers to drink while spit-balling what Hermione should send. The discussion centred around what would be too much and what would be too subtle. In the end, Hermione settled on the following:

 _"_ _Fleur,_

 _I miss you. I never stopped missing you._

 _Please meet me and let me explain everything._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione."_

Harry took Hedwig out of her cage and let Hermione fasten the message to her leg. Ginny opened the window and Hedwig swooped out into the evening air.

Hermione let out a long shaky breath and Harry slapped her on the back, ushering her over to the couches. They sat down and Ginny came to join them with another round of beers.

"You didn't have sex with her in my bed did you…?" said Ginny, suddenly thinking of the summer at The Burrow. Hermione threw her bottle cap at her, laughing.

They leaned back and began to idly talk.

"I mean, I feel like everyone was convinced you were into Ron this whole time, 'Mione," Ginny said, "I mean you even slept with him after he said he liked you."

Hermione groaned and covered her eyes.

"I mean, I never told Ronald I was interested in him," she said from behind her hands, "…but I guess I never told him I wasn't interested in him either… We just never talked about it after he tried to kiss me at Shell Cottage."

"Its true, Gin," Harry took a swig from his beer, "They never even talked about it the morning after sleeping together. They just talked about…" he giggled "…what kind of animagus they would be if they had to choose…"

Hermione swatted Harry irritatedly.

They were interrupted by a tapping at the window. Hedwig was back.

"Blimey, its only been like half an hour," Ginny said, "That's gotta be a good sign, 'Mione,"

Harry opened the window and Hedwig flapped in before hopping over to Hermione. She took the note off Hedwig's leg and unfurled it.

" _Hermione,_

 _It did surprise me seeing you at the Ministry the other day._

 _Bill and Remus will be having a party at their apartment on Saturday night. They have said that you, Harry and the other Weasleys are welcome to come._

 _I suppose if I see you there we may have the opportunity to talk._

 _Fleur"_

The paper had the faint aroma of vanilla and flowers and Hermione felt her heart ache.

Ginny snatched the note from her and read it with Harry.

"Right," Ginny said, "So we're going to the party tomorrow night. Now we just have to plan what you're going to wear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following night, Hermione had tried on about seven different outfits before finally deciding on one to wear.

They were standing around the kitchen island drinking some gin and tonics to help Hermione take the harshness off her nerves. Although, Ron didn't know that. He was happily slurping at his drink and looking forward to going to his older brother's party with his friends.

Ginny insisted they wait a while before arriving, to ensure they weren't the first ones there. In the end, they apparated over as the party was well underway.

The apartment was incredible, with a balcony looking over the wizarding area of London. It was already very crowded and the group had to jostle to get through before they met a very drunk Remus and a mildly less drunk Bill. They hugged each of them. As Bill hugged Hermione, his beard scratched her ear and he whispered, "don't you hurt her," before pulling away and dragging Ron into a hug.

Ron pulled Harry off to eagerly find some drinks for them in the kitchen. Ginny took Hermione's arm.

"Right, Hermione, now to find your girl."

They had only pushed through a little more of the crowd when they noticed the tell-tale turning of heads that signalled Fleur was probably nearby. Ginny pulled Hermione past a trio of drooling boys and they saw her.

Fleur was standing haughtily in sky high heels and a devastatingly revealing dress. It had an open back, showing her toned back, and a plunging neckline. While the dress was not unusually short, it was certainly short, and clung to her body in all the right places. Her Veela thrall appeared to be present in abundance, as half of the room was openly gaping at her.

Ginny and Hermione stopped in their tracks. Hermione looked at Ginny who, to her surprise, was even looking Fleur up and down.

"Jesus, 'Mione…" Ginny said, before regaining her composure and pushing Hermione in the small of her back. "Go on, you've wasted enough time not talking to her…"

Hermione stumbled forward, walking awkwardly towards Fleur. She wasn't sure if she could recall a moment this nerve-wracking before.

As she approached Fleur, she locked eyes with Fleur's ice-blue ones. Fleur fixed her with a cold smile.

"Ah, you came, Hermione," she said, nodding at her. Hermione swallowed heavily and tried to manage a smile.

"Fleur… about the Ron thing…" Hermione began, her mouth dry.

She was interrupted by Cho Chang brushing past her to talk to Fleur.

"Hi, erm, Fleur, could I get you a drink?" Cho asked, a blush rising on her face.

Fleur looked icily at Hermione before looking Cho up and down very slowly. Cho blushed harder and Hermione felt her heart ache.

"Oui, you may," Fleur said with a cold smile. Cho made an awkward gurgling noise and rushed off to get the drinks.

"What were you saying, Hermione?" Fleur said, returning her gaze to Hermione and quirking a perfect eyebrow. Hermione's stomach twisted painfully as she tried to keep her resolve.

"Fleur, it only happened because I was so bitterly lonely without you," Hermione said earnestly, "I was just so upset and drank too much because I was missing you."

Fleur raised an eyebrow again, "So you're saying its my fault you slept with Bill's brother? If I recall it was you that left me at Shell Cottage…"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Cho had pushed through the crowd again, almost sloshing the two drinks she was excitedly carrying. Fleur smiled sweetly at Cho.

"Shall we go and enjoy these drinks somewhere more private?" Fleur asked Cho.

Cho made a mild choking noise and nodded, ecstatically putting an arm around Fleur and leading her out to the balcony.

Ginny came to stand beside Hermione.

"Fucking Cho Chang," Ginny muttered, "How typical." Ginny was obviously recalling Harry's school crush on Cho. She looked at Hermione sympathetically.

"Well, you talked, 'Mione?" she said consolingly, "That's a start? Lets go get a drink."

The two rejoined Harry and Ron and fell into some comfortingly mindless drinking and socialising. It was all Hermione could do to stop thinking about Fleur and Cho. She felt the jealously burning up inside her. Eventually it was so deafening she told the others that she needed to get some air. Harry nodded and said he would come too.

The large balcony was less crowded than inside, but still busy. Nevertheless, Hermione and Harry found an area where they could hang over the side and look over the city and breathe in the fresh night air.

"Harry, I just don't know what to do," Hermione said miserably.

Harry stood thoughtfully, looking out over the city before finally replying.

"If it was me, I would keep trying," he said, "If it was Ginny, I would stop at nothing to make things right again."

They turned around and leaned their backs against the balcony. Hermione let out an unhappy groan as they saw Cho and Fleur across the balcony. Cho was whispering in Fleur's ear and her hand was roaming down Fleur's back.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand comfortingly, "Don't look, 'Mione,"

But Hermione was transfixed as Cho's hand made its way to grab Fleur's ass. Cho started to lean in, moving in for a kiss with Fleur, when Hermione snapped. She wrenched her hand out of Harry's and stormed over to Cho, grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her off Fleur.

Cho's face contorted into a mix of shock and irritation. Fleur looked surprised and confused.

"Fleur, I'm crazy about you," Hermione said breathlessly, "Please give me another chance."

It felt like an age that Hermione was standing in front of Fleur, waiting for a chance. Eventually Fleur smiled and replied.

"Maybe."

Cho shoved Hermione hard. Hermione stumbled and Cho pushed her again.

"What the hell, Granger?!" Cho said, irritated. But by the time Harry pulled them apart, Fleur had already breezed off and disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face, going back inside with Harry after he had placated Cho. She leaned in to Ginny's ear and excitedly told her what had happened, Ginny gave a drunken whoop and hi-fived Hermione heavily, "Yeah! Fuck Cho!"

Suddenly the party seemed a lot more fun. The group ended up staying quite late, and thankfully, Bill seemed to have lightened up towards Hermione. Many drinks and laughs were had as the night progressed into the small hours of the morning.

They were all starting to yawn when Ron decided it was time for them to head back and go to bed. There was only a small group left at Remus and Bill's place, including Fleur. As the others were hugging Remus and Bill goodbye, Hermione approached Fleur, feeling far braver now she had a few drinks under her belt.

"Fleur…" she said, her stomach flipping as Fleur turned around to face her, "Will you… would you go on a date with me?"

"Oui, Hermione," she said, smiling, before adding, "But you should probably know I have accepted a date with Cho also."

"Jesus, Fleur," Hermione said, the last three drinks having eliminated her filter, "You're not going to make it easy for me are you?"

Fleur smirked as Hermione joined the others and apparated back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter already! I'm back to work next week so wallowing in Fleurmione as a coping mechanism hahah. I love reading your reviews! Your long suffering souls will be proud to notice that today I also finally worked out how to do page breaks, so enjoy x**

* * *

Hermione woke to Ginny bursting into her room and throwing herself on her bed.

"Urghhhhh… Gin…." Hermione moaned, "Let me sleep…"

"No time, 'Mione! You've got to owl Fleur about that date!" Ginny urged, wrenching away the pillow Hermione was desperately trying to pull over her head.

Hermione sat up suddenly at the memory of asking Fleur out last night, "the date!"

"Yeah, Hermione," Ginny said producing a scrap of parchment and a quill, "Trust me, you don't want Cho getting in there before you…"

Hermione tapped at the end of the quill thoughtfully before scribbling a hasty note asking Fleur to go out with her the following Thursday night. Her and Ginny scrambled out to the living room to attach it to Hedwig and send it out before Hermione could chicken out.

Hedwig returned before lunchtime with a neat response looped on the bottom of Hermione's note: _"Oui. -F."_

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The week raced by and before Hermione knew it, it was Thursday. She had arranged to meet Fleur at 7.30pm outside a bar. She was standing there, nervous, in a tidy dress and her curls as controlled as they could be. She checked her watch, her stomach in knots. 7.35pm.

As she looked up, she smelt the aroma of vanilla and flowers as Fleur arrived. Hermione's jaw dropped. Her hair and makeup was flawless and she was wearing another pair of killer heels. Her dress was loose and simple, but showed off her incredible figure well.

"Well, Hermione," Fleur said coolly, "What have you got in mind for us? A London bar?"

"No actually, I just wanted to pick somewhere central to meet," Hermione said, smiling. She turned and went down a small alleyway which seemed to get narrower and narrower until suddenly they were in the middle of a bustling London street. It was very crowded with the Thursday evening crowds jostling. Hermione took Fleur's hand so as not to lose her in the crowd, smiling at the familiar warm feeling of holding Fleur's hand. It had been so long.

They looped through the streets in muggle London before Hermione ducked them off the footpath and into a small Italian bistro.

"Hermione, I don't have any muggle currency," Fleur started and Hermione gave a dismissive wave as they made their way to secluded table and sat down. Muggles did not seem to be affected by Fleur's thrall and they were mercifully left alone, Hermione ordering a bottle of wine from the waiter before turning her attention to Fleur.

"I tried to see you that night at Hogwarts…" Hermione began, as Fleur sipped her wine silently, "And again at Gringotts soon after I moved here…"

"Yes, Bill told me. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to see you then."

"Fleur, I know I've already said this a few times, but the thing with Ron… We were on the road for so long. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again… Or if you even still cared about me…"

Fleur sighed and put down her glass.

"Of course I cared, Hermione. I'd never felt that way about anyone before you…"

"Felt? As in past tense?" Hermione asked, worry in her voice.

"You really hurt me, Hermione. You didn't even ask me to come with you," Fleur said slowly, "I have a long history of people showing interest in me and leaving as soon as they have their conquest… It made me feel like you didn't have any deeper feelings for me… And I suppose how could I expect you to? We had only shared a few moments together over the space of many months… it would be ridiculous for me to assume you felt the same way."

"Fleur, I never stopped thinking about you," Hermione said earnestly, before taking another sip of her wine. Fleur gave a small sad smile and a silence fell over the table.

Hermione cleared her throat, "So, you think Cho is interested in you as more than a conquest then?"

Fleur laughed. Hermione swooned at the sound of Fleur's laugh again.

"You are jealous, Hermione?"

"Of course I am, I wanted to hex her the minute I saw her hands wandering all over you!" Hermione blurted.

Fleur was smiling widely now.

"Its cute when you're jealous, you know"

Hermione smiled too.

The food at the bistro was delicious, and the wine even better. Hermione paid for the meal with a handful of muggle money and then set out with Fleur to stroll home slowly through the night air.

"You know, after everything with the war," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I just think its important to go after what means the most to you…" She shyly reached down and took Fleur's hand in hers. Fleur didn't pull away.

"I even told Ginny and Harry about how I feel…" Hermione said, "And I know it sounds stupid, but I'm psyching myself up to tell others too…" She looked over and Fleur was smiling.

Eventually they ended up standing outside a closed shop, halfway between Hermione's apartment and the area where Fleur said she lived. Hermione was still holding Fleur's hand. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Fleur, please cancel your date with Cho," Hermione said, looking at Fleur pleadingly.

"I've already had it," Fleur responded, and Hermione's stomach sank.

"And?"

"And I think I should go after what means the most to me…" Fleur murmured, leaning forward and kissing Hermione softly on the lips.

When they parted Hermione stared deeply into Fleur's deep blue eyes, where she saw a flicker. In a second, Fleur had pressed her lips against hers again, harder. Hermione snaked her arms around Fleur's waist as Fleur pushed her against the wall of the closed shop. Fleur's tongue traced Hermione's bottom lip, begging for permission that Hermione happily gave. As Hermione felt Fleur's tongue enter her mouth and slide against her tongue she felt the electric feeling coursing through her body that she had felt those times previous with Fleur.

Finally, the two pulled apart again, Hermione's arms still around Fleur. Their faces were close, almost touching, and both were breathless.

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow?" Hermione asked, staring into Fleur's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Fleur did meet Hermione for lunch on Friday, and also for dinner on Friday. Hermione took her to another muggle restaurant and then to a muggle cinema to watch a film. Fleur found it a fantastic novelty, and it was refreshing not having any wizarding people approach them, attracted by Fleur's thrall or Hermione's post-war fame. In the theatre they held hands and shared more fervent kisses. As Hermione rested her head on Fleur's shoulder, she felt incredibly content.

After the film, Hermione walked home hand in hand with Fleur, completely happy for the first time in a long time.

"So, do you want to get brunch tomorrow?" Hermione asked, smiling at Fleur.

"Ah, I have brunch plans with Remus and Bill tomorrow," Fleur replied apologetically, "But Remus and Bill are having drinks again at their place tomorrow. You're more than welcome to join us for that."

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Ron didn't take much convincing to join Hermione for the second party at Remus and Bill's in as many weeks. As Ron went to change his shirt for the evening, Ginny elbowed Hermione slyly and Harry grinned at her.

"So its going well then?" Ginny asked cheekily. Hermione smiled shyly, but before she could answer, Ron had ambled back into the room, ready to apparate.

As they arrived at Remus and Bill's, they were relieved to see that it was nowhere near as crowded as the previous week. There were people milling around with plenty of space to spare. For the occasion, Remus had enchanted the ceiling of the apartment to look like dark clouds lighting up with lightning.

"Merlin, I hate lightning," Ron muttered, ducking into the bathroom while the others headed to the kitchen.

As the others reached the kitchen, Hermione spotted Fleur standing nearby, dressed in a simple powder-blue dress. The dress reminded Hermione of the first time she had ever seen Fleur, as a young student in the Triwizard Tournament representing Beauxbatons. Fleur was standing next to Bill and Remus, who once again looked like they were more advanced in their drinks than the rest of their guests.

She approached Fleur, who smiled when she saw her.

"Hermione, I'm glad you could come."

Bill elbowed Remus and smiled as they watched Fleur take Hermione's hand.

"Shall I get us some drinks?" Fleur purred, kissing Hermione on the cheek softly before gliding into the kitchen.

"So you've patched things up then," Bill smiled at Hermione, "She's been in a much better mood since your date on Thursday night so you must have done something right."

Hermione beamed happily. Remus giggled drunkenly.

"Yeah we were beginning to get a bit sick of…" he trailed off as Bill elbowed him again, hard.

Hermione took no notice of the drunken couple and turned to watch the vision that was Fleur walking back towards her, hips swaying slightly, two glasses of wine in hand.

"I bought a bottle of the wine we had on our date," Fleur said happily, "Who knew muggles made great wine."

They were just having their first sips when Cho Chang emerged from a group of chattering witches nearby and approached them.

"So, Fleur, you haven't been replying to my owls…" she said, blushing, yet suspiciously eying Hermione.

Hermione watched as Bill and Remus stiffened, so drunk they were acting like caricatures.

Fleur didn't say anything and took a long sip of her wine.

"Fleur, I thought our date went well…" Cho said, beginning to get agitated.

Hermione was really getting sick of Cho, especially after she had shoved her at the last party.

"Cho, maybe it didn't go as well as you thought it did," Hermione said smugly, watching Bill and Remus look from Cho to Hermione as if it were a tennis match.

Cho folded her arms, "well it went well enough for her to take me home for the night, so you tell me, Granger."

Hermione felt like she had just taken a heavy punch to the stomach and looked at Fleur, whose face was unreadable. Cho had turned to Fleur now.

"Seriously, Fleur, if you wanted to keep treating me like your fuckbuddy you should never have accepted the date in the first place!"

Hermione looked at Bill and Remus, frantically looking for evidence that what Cho was saying was true. Bill's eyebrows were raised so far they were almost hidden in his hairline and Remus was uncomfortably biting on a fist as if he was trying to stop himself from saying something. Hermione looked at Cho again, and noticed for the first time three small dark lovebites on Cho's neck. Fleur's icy poker face was beginning to betray a hint of guilt.

Hermione thought she was about to throw up and turned and strode towards the door. She couldn't tell if Fleur, Bill or Remus called her name because of the roaring in her ears. She whipped past the kitchen without stopping to talk to Harry or Ginny. She had just about got to the door to leave when Ron emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't in there THAT long," he said defensively, before noticing Hermione's face.

"'Mione, what's wrong?"

"I just need to get out of here, Ron"

Ron slung an arm around her protectively and they apparated back to their apartment. He looked at her with a face full of concern, "are you gonna tell me what's wrong now, 'Mione?"

Hermione said nothing, instead, wrapping her arms around Ron and burying her face into his shoulder to sob. Ron said nothing, just holding her, until she tired herself out enough to stop crying. Then, he led her to her room, put her to bed and kissed her on the forehead before heading to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yeeep just pumping out the chapters at the mo! This one is a shortie though.**

 **Guest re Ch8: Sorry mate, didn't realise anyone had their hearts pinned on anyone being a virgin in this, but don't worry, I also hate the thought of her getting with Ron. As NicoleFFX commented, she stooped pretty low to get with him**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Hermione was sitting eating breakfast morosely at the table early the next morning. She was the only one up, which was not surprising given the early night she had had. There was a quiet knock on the door and she wrapped her dressing down around herself, dragging herself to the door. She just hoped it wasn't anyone asking for her because she was definitely not in the mood.

She opened the door to an uncharacteristically scruffy Bill. He was wearing a loose tee and some ripped jeans. His hair looked ruffled and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"I hope you're here for Ron or Ginny…" Hermione said darkly, as Bill put his hand on the door to hold it open.

"Let me just come in for a coffee," he said, smoothing his hair with his other hand.

"Fine."

Bill trailed behind her into the kitchen-dining area where Hermione made them a coffee with a quick flick of her wand. No point dragging out negative experiences.

She sat down at the table with Bill. His fingers were drumming the table.

"Hermione… I never thought we would be having this conversation, you know," Bill said, looking at his coffee, "I thought Fleur finding out you had slept with Ron had hurt her beyond giving anyone a serious chance again."

Hermione snorted in disbelief and took a gulp of her coffee.

"I'm serious Hermione," Bill said, "We have been friends through lots of heartbreaks and rejections, but I've never seen her the way she was after she heard about Ron."

Hermione frowned, "you said she waited for me…"

"She did, Hermione," Bill said, scratching his beard, "She only saw Cho a few times, only ever at parties, and never serious. I'm convinced she only even went on a date with her to make you jealous. Cho was her distraction from missing you. Cho was Fleur's Ron."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm no hypocrite, and that might be true… but Cho said last night that Fleur had got with her on the night of their date too…"

Bill pulled a face, "I think she was afraid the date would go badly with you… I don't know. I don't even know if they went all the way that time, Fleur didn't talk to me about it. All I know is that she's been happy for the first time in ages ever since her date with you. And I can't think of anyone else she would wake up her hungover friend to march across town for…" he squinted and rubbed his head.

"Fleur sent you?" Hermione said, frowning, "Too busy with some girl?"

Bill stopped rubbing his head and looked at Hermione seriously.

"Too busy crying actually," he said, "She's been in tears since you left last night,"

Hermione paused mid sip. She couldn't imagine the ice queen Fleur Delacour crying at all.

"Will you see her?" Bill asked, swallowing the last of his coffee in one gulp, "I promise you after her date with you, she never replied to another owl or comment from another woman."

"I need to think about it, Bill," Hermione said, running her hand through her hair, "I have to wrap my head around it,"

"All right then," Bill said, standing up from the table. He winced as he turned to leave the apartment, "Merlin, I am so hungover."

The door hadn't even shut yet when Hermione heard the tell-tale pop of him apparating away. She held her coffee mug in two hands in front of her, deep in thought.

"Was I hearing things or was that Bill?" Ginny said, stretching as she walked into the kitchen for a water.

"Stayed over with Harry again?" Hermione asked dully. Ginny nodded and yawned, coming to join Hermione at the table.

"What happened to you last night?" Ginny asked, "You seemed to disappear in the first half hour. Is everything okay? Fleur looked miserable and left not long after you."

Hermione sighed heavily and told Ginny what happened. Ginny swore.

"Fucking Cho. You know, she managed to go out with Harry before me too…"

Hermione smiled, "Of course I remember, Gin."

"But she said Fleur had been ignoring her since their date? Does that mean Fleur is serious about the shot with you now?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know… I guess I just imagined that after Hogwarts she had just kept waiting for me…" she blinked to try and get rid of the tears forming again.

They were interrupted by a rapping at the window. Ginny dragged herself up from her chair and went and opened the window for a regal looking barn-owl which promptly propped up its foot for her. She removed the parchment and took it over to Hermione, "its for you."

Hermione took the parchment. It was folded in quarters and her name was looped prettily across the outside. Her chest ached as she recognised the handwriting. She unfolded it.

 _"_ _Hermione,_

 _I was afraid you would leave if I said anything. It meant nothing. I haven't seen anyone else since our date and I don't want to._

 _Please meet me at the place we went for our first date._

 _Yours,_

 _Fleur."_

Ginny was reading over Hermione's shoulder.

"You going to go?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione had just left the apartment and Ginny was sprawled across the couch with Harry. They were lazily discussing what they would do with their evening when Ron finally surfaced from his room. His hair was all stuck up at the back and he was still in his pyjamas.

"Good… morning?" Ginny said to Ron, "Didn't you get home super early from the party last night?"

Ron grunted, rifling in a kitchen cupboard for a pain killing potion. He found one and downed it in one.

"Yeah, 'Mione was upset so I took her home. But then I had a few drinks when I went back to my room…"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Ron winced at the bitterness of the pain potion and pulled out a beer. He popped it open with his wand and came to sit by Harry and Ginny.

"So… what're we up to tonight guys?"

* * *

Hermione stood outside the Italian bistro on the muggle street. She was ten minutes early but could see Fleur through the window, already sitting at a table near the back, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Hermione turned around and leaned against the window of the bistro, taking a deep breath before heading in.

As she approached the table, Fleur looked up and Hermione felt her stomach flip as Fleur noticeably lit up. Fleur stood up and came to Hermione, kissing her on both cheeks.

"You came, Hermione!" she said, smiling and returning to the table with Hermione. They sat down across from each other. A silence fell over them.

"Hermione… When I found out about Ron, I left Hogwarts immediately to return to London," Fleur said, looking sad, "I just wanted to forget about you and put the whole thing out of my head. But your name and photo were in every paper and magazine. Everywhere I looked there was a reminder of you…"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again.

"A few weeks ago Cho approached me at a party at Bill and Remus'. She was interested and I thought it might help take my mind off you. I only ever saw her a few times… and I had stopped replying to her messages after our date."

Hermione put up a hand to gesture Fleur to stop talking. She cleared her throat.

"Fleur, we have been cursed by bad timing since you first told me you liked me… I'm not about to let some drama over someone you saw before me get in the way of us now."

"Hermione, you mean that?"

"Yes. I was upset last night because it caught me off-guard. I hated the thought of you being with anyone other than me."

Fleur smiled, reaching across the table and taking Hermione's hand.

"Okay, so tell me about the book you're reading at the moment."

Hermione laughed, remembering their time together at The Burrow. So much had happened since then.

They had a happy and enjoyable meal, both relieved that finally they could just be together with no more outside pressures pulling them apart. As they walked home, Fleur slipped an arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her close.

"I still can't believe you tried to pay for the meal with £200," Hermione giggled.

"I'm a witch, how am I supposed to know what the conversion would be?" Fleur said, pouting.

"You work at a bank!" Hermione said, giggling even harder.

Fleur walked Hermione back to the door of her apartment building, leaning in to kiss her softly. Hermione took her hand.

"Come inside with me? I can show you where I live."

Fleur followed Hermione up the staircase and to an understated wooden door. Hermione did an elaborate movement with her wand and the door sprang open for them. As Hermione entered and walked down the hallway, she could see Harry and Ginny down in the open plan living, dining, kitchen area. They were sitting on a couch looking up at her cautiously. As soon as they saw Fleur following her, they burst into pleased smiles. Hermione was pretty sure she even saw Ginny fistpump.

"Hey guys, you remember Fleur…" Hermione said, suddenly shy in front of them with Fleur.

"Of course we remember Fleur! How was your evening?" Ginny blurted, wanting the gossip on the date.

"It was great," Hermione said, smiling and looking at Fleur.

There was a faint flushing noise and Ron emerged from a bathroom, zipping up his fly.

"Oh, hey 'Mione, whats Fleur doing here?" he slurred, clearly drunk.

"Are you drinking on a Sunday evening, Ronald?" Hermione said, disapproval evident in her voice.

"Yeah… but 's'okay," Ron said too loudly, "So, 'Mione, I was thinking we could have a talk? A heart to heart like the good old days?"

"Oh, sorry Ron, I'm just showing Fleur around the apartment," Hermione said dismissively, steering Fleur away to show her the rest of the apartment. As they finished their tour they entered Hermione's room, avoiding Ron.

"Ron is going to have a very rough morning at work tomorrow," Fleur commented while her eyes roamed around Hermione's room. It was everything she had imagined it would be. Several bookshelves bursting with thick volumes, a desk overflowing with parchment and books open at specific pages, a small wardrobe and set of drawers, a simple wooden frame queen sized bed with a plain wooden headboard, matching bedside tables on either side. Fleur noticed one bedside table had a little lamp for reading, and the other one had a framed picture of Hermione and an older couple. Fleur assumed it was her parents as it was an unmoving muggle picture.

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, Ron has been acting a bit weird ever since we got back from the war. Drinking is really just the tip of how odd he can act sometimes."

"Unsurprising," Fleur remarked, sitting primly on the edge of the bed, "Since the war everyone seems a little different. Remus and Bill have been holding parties every weekend… Before the war they were so antisocial they barely saw anyone outside of their very close friends and immediate family."

Hermione came and sat beside Fleur, taking her hand in hers. "I suppose I never asked how you are after the war…" Hermione murmured.

"Oh, I am jumpier than I used to be," Fleur said quietly, "But on the whole I feel I was far luckier than many other people. But are you okay, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her lap, "I still get quite bad nightmares… about Malfoy Manor… or about the Battle of Hogwarts but everyone dies…" It sounded stupid to her to say it out loud, but Fleur wrapped her arms around her and Hermione found herself choking back tears. She allowed herself to sink into Fleur's arms, crying freely, feeling simultaneously safe and scared by admitting her night terrors to Fleur. Eventually, when she was all cried out, she pulled away from Fleur, mortified to see a wet patch on Fleur's shoulder from where she had been crying.

"Hermione, I can stay here tonight with you if you want…" Fleur said with concern.

Hermione suddenly made a choking noise and blushed, "I mean, obviously I've thought about that a lot since Shell Cottage, and more since getting to kiss you again lately, but I just cried all over you! And I have a big day at work tomorrow!"

"Merde, Hermione, I meant just staying over to help you feel safe!" Fleur chuckled, "Although I am pleased you have been thinking about other things to do with me in bed…"

Hermione swatted Fleur with her hand, embarrassed.

"Well I'm not sure Fleur, if I recall your evening moisturising routine, I'll probably be waking up for work by the time you're ready for bed."

Fleur laughed and nudged her back, "Okay Granger, I'll need to borrow some clothes of yours to sleep in."

Hermione got up from the bed and pulled open one of her drawers, tossing a t-shirt and some boxers at Fleur before selecting some for herself. To her mild disappointment, Fleur had already changed by the time she turned around.

By the time they were climbing into bed, Hermione was feeling sleepiness wash over her. Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier. She barely had the energy to flick the lights off with her wand before nestling into Fleur's familiar arms and falling straight to sleep.

 _[Bellatrix stood over Hermione's body as she writhed in pain. "You really thought you could escape, Mudblood?"_

 _Hermione tried to speak, but no words would come out. Bellatrix laughed at her and then reached into her robes, pulling out a small but sharp looking dagger._

 _"_ _You're going to enjoy what I have in store for you…"]_

Hermione woke with a muffled yelp, sitting straight up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. Another nightmare. She was still shaking as she felt Fleur's arms wrap around her and smelled the aroma of vanilla and flowers.

"Its okay, Hermione, I'm here… you're safe…"

Hermione relaxed as she felt Fleur stroking her hair, her melodic voice almost hypnotic with its calming effect. Before long her eyes were getting heavy again.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke to a sleepy Fleur spooning her. She rolled over and kissed the French witch all over her face before Fleur pouted and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Its too early, Hermione…" Fleur whined.

"Fleur, I like to get to work early so I can do some background reading on what I will be working on that day!"

Fleur smiled, "If it were anyone else I would find that incredibly irritating instead of adorable."

Hermione laughed and then leaned in to kiss Fleur. She had meant for it to be a quick kiss but the softness of Fleur's lips was so intoxicating she pressed harder against Fleur until she opened her mouth. Their tongues glided against each other and Hermione felt a pang of arousal as she began to run her hands over Fleur's body. She pulled away and saw that Fleur's eyes were dark with desire.

"Okay, I really do have to start getting ready for work…" Hermione said reluctantly. Fleur sighed with frustration and rolled onto her back on the bed.

"But I can see you again tonight, Fleur?" Hermione added hesitantly.

"Yes!" Fleur said, brightening, "Come to mine and I will cook for you?"

"Sounds perfect," Hermione smiled. She suddenly sat up and picked up her wand. "I just remembered only Harry, Ginny, Ron and I can apparate directly into this apartment, I just need to alter the spell so you don't need to walk outside to apparate back to yours."

"Saving me the walk of shame?" Fleur smirked.

Hermione elbowed her and then wordlessly motioned for several minutes before she had completed the alteration.

Fleur stretched sleepily and then climbed out of bed. She turned her back to Hermione and stripped off her t-shirt and boxers. Hermione gazed in awe at Fleur's naked back and ass. It had been a long time since she had last got to see Fleur naked and it did not disappoint. Fleur deftly changed into her clothes from the previous night before turning around to face Hermione.

"Well, I know better than to stand in between Hermione Granger and her books," she smirked, "So I will be off to bed at my own place before getting up for work at a reasonable hour."

She leaned in and kissed Hermione quickly, "I'll see you tonight."

And with a loud pop she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione made it to work with plenty of time to set up in her office and happily pore through some thick volumes of textbooks before anyone else got in for the day. But even when reading the most morbid sections of the books, her mind kept turning to the blonde goddess that had cuddled her to sleep the previous night. She couldn't believe that after such a long wait, her and Fleur were finally in the right place at the right time. They could finally be together. A smile kept playing at her face. So much so that when her co-worker popped in to say good morning he shot her a confused look, as she was beaming while reading a book clearly labelled "Flesh-Eating Magical Creatures."

She kept smiling all the way through the morning's meetings, unsettling her team which were used to her intense debates in their meetings. When she came to meet Harry for lunch, even he looked a little surprised to see how happy she looked.

"Things went well with Fleur then?" Harry said, smiling at Hermione's beaming face, "I heard someone apparating out early this morning."

"I just can't believe things have finally come together after so long of missing our chances," Hermione said breathlessly, throwing herself into a chair heavily.

"I'm happy for you, 'Mione," Harry said, prodding at his salad, "But have you decided how to tell Ron? Gin and I are happy to be there with you when you do, since he's been a bit… you know, lately…"

They both frowned briefly, both a little concerned at how Ron clearly wasn't dealing with adjusting to life post-war.

"Yeah… I think that would be best," Hermione said slowly, "I honestly never know how Ronald will react to anything these days."

"I've been meaning to take him aside to talk," Harry said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "But Gin reckons I should leave him be. Truth be told, its caused a few arguments between us lately…"

Hermione bit her lip, concerned. Harry cleared his throat before continuing.

"He didn't even make it to work this morning, 'Mione," he said, "I get that Gin wants him to deal with it in his own way, but I don't want him to lose his job."

They both ate in silence for a while, before they changed the subject. But by the time Hermione finished lunch and headed back to her office for the afternoon, her mind was firmly back on the blonde goddess that would be waiting for her after work.

The afternoon dragged out for what felt like days before Hermione could finally rush out the door. She again startled her colleagues, who were used to her staying later than she needed to. As soon as she exited the Ministry Building, she saw a familiar face waiting patiently outside for her on the street.

"Hermione," Fleur purred, kissing her on the cheek and taking her hand. Fleur was wearing a tidy stylish dress, it appeared she had already been home before coming to meet Hermione. "I've been waiting so long to have this evening with you."

Hermione tried not to swoon at the melodic lilting of Fleur's French accent and walked down the street hand in hand with her. Eventually they came to a beautiful old brick building with a forest green door. Fleur held open the door for Hermione, ushering her in, before leading her up several flights of stairs. Once up there, she walked down a hallway before coming to a polished door, mumbling and flicking her wand in some complex patterns. Eventually, there was a click and Fleur opened the door, again holding it open for Hermione to enter first.

Hermione entered Fleur's apartment, looking around. It was exactly the kind of place she expected Fleur Delacour to have. It was modern and stylish, both in design and decoration. Several pieces of fascinating art hung on the walls. There was a large open-plan living, kitchen and dining area. From this area split off a bathroom, a bedroom, and a balcony. In the centre of the main room was a dining table, which was already set up with a couple of wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Hermione smiled at Fleur, smitten, before noticing Fleur was looking at something else. She turned her head and saw a butterfly flying towards her. As she put out her hand, the butterfly landed on it and, with a shimmer of silver sparks, turned into a bouquet of flowers.

"Ah, cheesy I know," Fleur said sheepishly, before gliding into the room. She pulled out a chair for Hermione at the table, "Here, sit and have a drink while I cook." Fleur swept into the kitchen and began to busy herself in the kitchen with her ingredients. Hermione poured herself a glass of wine, but instead of sitting at the table, came and joined Fleur in the kitchen, buzzing around her and telling her excitedly about the research she had done that day. Fleur couldn't stop smiling at her, loving how adorable the younger witch was being.

As they sat down to eat, Hermione couldn't stop raving about the meal Fleur had made. Fleur blushed, embarrassed. "Its just a salad," she murmured, suddenly feeling self conscious.

After dinner they sat in Fleur's lounge suite as Fleur got Hermione to read to her from a book. They smiled, remembering the simple days of summer when Fleur had joined a reading Hermione in the sun. Eventually, Hermione needled Fleur into reading to her from a French novel, blushing at how sexy Fleur sounded speaking her native tongue. Eventually, Hermione moved forward, pushing the novel out of Fleur's hands. Fleur looked up, surprised, and Hermione took her hand, pulling her up from the couch and leading her to her bedroom.

As they walked into the bedroom, Hermione started kissing fervently at Fleur's neck. Fleur moaned softly, pressing her lips to Hermione's cheek before moving to her ear.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, her voice laced with desire. Hermione pulled back and looked Fleur deeply in the eyes.

"I've been sure since that night at The Burrow…" she murmured, wrapping her arms around Fleur. They entwined, kissing deeply. Soon the kisses were more frequent and rushed, their hands roaming over each other. Hermione pulled off Fleur's clothes eagerly, until the beautiful witch was naked before her. Fleur kissed at her neck, slowly removing Hermione's clothes. Hermione bit her lip, suddenly self conscious, before seeing the hungry look in Fleur's eyes. They fell back on the bed on top of each other, rolling over, pinning each other down playfully, urgently, stealing kisses all over each other.

Hermione was now on her back, Fleur leaning over her, kissing her sweetly before leaning back and pausing. She started kissing Hermione's neck, slowly, deliberately making her way down to her collarbone. She nipped at her collarbone lightly before continuing her way down. She teased at Hermione's nipples, kissing and licking them as Hermione let out a gasp. Hermione's breaths were starting to come unevenly and raggedly. Fleur continued her way down slowly, kissing her flat stomach, then her hips. Hermione arched her back as Fleur kissed at her hips, before she moved past them and down to her thighs. Here, she kissed and licked her way up with painful slowness, as Hermione wriggled with frustration. Suddenly, she moved and her lips made contact with Hermione's pussy. Hermione let out an involuntary moan as Fleur's tongue started moving rhythmically against her. Fleur expertly slipped a finger inside her as she licked, before a second, moving swiftly as Hermione began to buck and moan louder. Eventually, it all became too much, and Hermione finished with a shudder.

Fleur moved back up to Hermione in one fluid motion, kissing her cheek sweetly. Hermione moved and kissed Fleur's lips, placing her hand in the centre of Fleur's chest. As she deepened the kiss, she moved her hand slowly down Fleur's body. She moved to kiss and suck at Fleur's neck. Fleur let out a sigh as Hermione's hand reached her pussy, her fingers clumsily rubbing gently against her wetness until she found her clit. Once she found it, her fingers moved from clumsiness to dexterity. Fleur moaned, her back arching. As her back arched, Hermione moved to suck on her nipple. She continued ravishing every part of Fleur, kissing every inch of her she had been thinking about for months, never stopping the rhythmic movement of her fingers. Suddenly Fleur bucked and trembled, exclaiming something loudly in French before shaking and climaxing.

Hermione rested her head on Fleur's chest, moving her arms around her and they cuddled on the bed, catching their breaths.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that for," Fleur murmured, playing with Hermione's hair. She kissed the top of her head and they cuddled tighter, before falling into a deep and easy sleep.

Hermione didn't have any nightmares that night. Instead, she awoke refreshed. This time Fleur was not as reluctant about Hermione's early start. She rose from bed soon after Hermione stirred, disappearing from the room before returning with a small cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of toast in the other.

"Tell me this is a dream," Hermione said, gazing at Fleur Delacour in all her perfect nakedness serving her breakfast in bed. Fleur smiled as she took them from her, before returning to bed and snuggling against Hermione as she ate.

* * *

The next day, Hermione once again baffled her co-workers with her sunny attitude. As she walked home, she felt as if she were floating well above the ground.

When she got home, the table was already set, Ginny, Harry and Ron sitting around it. Hermione sat down to join them for dinner. She was several forkfuls into her dinner before she noticed Harry and Ginny had stony expressions. Hermione paused and looked up. Ron had a large handle beside his plate and appeared to be struggling to use his fork. He was drunk again.

"Are you okay, Ronald?" Hermione asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, course 'Mione," Ron mumbled, "We should catch up like the old days tonight." He offered his handle to her, slopping some beer onto the table. Hermione shook her head politely, looking at Harry and Ginny. They both looked concerned. Ginny was gripping Harry's hand tightly on top of the table.

To everyone's relief, after dinner Ron ambled off to his room, telling them he was going to have a nap. "And hopefully sleep it off," Ginny muttered. As soon as they heard Ron's door snap shut, Harry turned to the others.

"This weekend," he said firmly, "This weekend we have to sit Ron down and talk to him." Hermione nodded and they both looked at Ginny. Ginny looked pained, but eventually nodded slowly. With that decided, and Ron asleep, everyone relaxed a little. Hermione borrowed Hedwig to send a quick owl to Fleur, and within the hour Fleur had apparated over. They settled into the lounge area with Harry and Ginny, Fleur's arm flung protectively over Hermione.

They hadn't been socialising long when Fleur felt Hermione wriggling against her slightly, pushing her leg against Fleur's.

"Uh, excuse us," Hermione said suddenly, pulling Fleur up off the couch. Ginny smirked knowingly and Harry looked clueless. "We're just going to go hang out in my room."

Hermione had barely shut the door behind her when she pushed Fleur against it, kissing her hard, roaming her hands over her body. She pulled away and Fleur was smiling cockily. They moved closer to the bed and Fleur kissed Hermione's neck. Hermione felt the arousal wash through her as she felt Fleur's hands pulling at her waistband, undoing her belt and pulling down her pants and underwear. She gasped with dismay as Fleur lowered herself to her knees, continuing to pull down Hermione's pants and underwear. With a sudden fluid moment, she started licking Hermione's pussy, her hands making their way up her thighs, to her hips and around to her ass. Hermione had never experienced anything like this, bewildered by the hotness of seeing the blonde on her knees licking at her. She felt a pang of pleasure jolt from deep within her and threw her head back, moaning. One of her hands found its way to tangle into Fleur's long silky hair.

There was a sudden loud bang and Hermione's head snapped back in shock. Fleur leapt back and Hermione hurriedly pulled her pants up. Ron was standing in the doorway, leaning heavily against it, his eyes wild and mouth slightly open, a beer bottle held loosely in one hand.

"HERMIONE?!" He bellowed. Fleur quickly drew herself back to her feet and Hermione fumbled, awkwardly trying to get her belt done up again. Ron was breathing heavily.

"Has this been going on since I caught you at Shell Cottage?" He slurred, remembering the scene he had thought he had walked in on all that time ago. Hermione tried harder to do up her belt.

"I've had feelings for Fleur for a long time," Hermione said softly.

"Even when…?" Ron asked, his voice cracking slightly. Hermione paused with her belt, cringing.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Ron. I've always been waiting for Fleur." She said quietly.

Ron took a deep shuddering breath, stepping backwards into the hallway, lost in disbelief.

"I thought you liked me back…" Ron said, his voice like a small child.

A long and awkward pause rang out around the three of them. Fleur was looking at Hermione sympathetically, sorry that Hermione was put in this position. Hermione was reaching a hand out to Ron, worried about him.

Suddenly Ron jerked backwards and threw his beer bottle heavily at the floor. It smashed loudly on the hardwood floor of the hallway, causing both Fleur and Hermione to jump. Harry and Ginny called out from the other end of the apartment, surprised.

Ron lurched forward into Hermione's room, pointing a clumsy finger at Fleur.

"You!"

Harry and Ginny raced down the hallway and in behind Ron, Harry gripping him hard by the shoulders. Ron twisted violently trying to free himself. He broke from Harry's grip, turning on him and swinging suddenly. His fist connected heavily with Harry's temple, knocking Harry to the floor.

"Fuck you guys!" Ron shouted, shoving Ginny against the door frame and storming out of the room. They were all rushing to pull up Harry as they heard the front door of the apartment slam.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A short chapter. Maybe the last since I never intended for this story to go for so long... Anyway, read and (hopefully) enjoy :)**

* * *

Ron was noticeably absent from the Ministry for the rest of the week, his manager coming to speak to both Harry and Hermione out of concern for Ron. Nobody in their team had had any luck trying to contact him. Harry spent most of his spare time roaming around visiting friends, asking them if they had seen Ron. Ginny kept in constant contact with Bill, George and Charlie, encouraging them all to keep their ears to the ground.

By the end of the week, an owl finally arrived from Charlie. Ginny and Harry quickly unfurled the letter and scanned it. Ron had been staying at Percy's apartment just out of the city while Percy was abroad, although he was quickly working on the nerves of Percy's flatmates with his flaring temper. Harry's shoulder's relaxed.

"Thank god," he sighed, "He's okay…" Ginny put an arm around him, similarly relieved.

"But what are we going to do about him?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I guess go get him before he causes anymore damage…" Harry said, setting his face. He turned and strode across the apartment, pulling his and Ginny's coats down from the hooks on the wall. Ginny nodded sombrely, it was time to go and stop Ron from spiralling.

* * *

It was the end of the working week and Fleur had come to meet Hermione outside of her work, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"So, yours or mine?" Fleur smiled, "Or to muggle town?"

Hermione smiled warmly, "I think I'd like to go to a bar somewhere near here…"

Fleur's eyebrows raised, surprised. Hermione had come a very long way with being more open about the last shred of her private life, but she had still never had the courage to take Fleur on a public date in a wizarding area. The most open she had been were the times she had declared her feelings for Fleur at Bill and Remus' parties. Fleur smiled broadly, showcasing her perfect teeth.

"If you're sure, ma petit," she purred, looping her arm in Hermione's and walking through the cold streets.

It wasn't long before they came across a warm and inviting looking pub and Hermione nodded confidently at Fleur. They ducked inside, spotting a small table near the entrance. Fleur swept in and claimed it while Hermione weaved through the crowd to get them some drinks.

Fleur took off her jacket, flinging it carelessly over her chair before sweeping her silver-blonde mane over a shoulder. Hermione returned to the table, placing their drinks down before jealously scanning the room at the glances Fleur was receiving.

"Oh, mon amour," Fleur purred, putting her hand on top of Hermione's on the table, "I like when you get all jealous…"

Hermione smiled and went to retort when she froze. She recognised the figure sitting across the room from them. Rhinestone jewelled spectacles, curiously rigid blonde curls, crimson two-inch nails clawing their way around a martini glass.

"Rita Skeeter…" She hissed, remembering how much she hated the poison pen excuse for a journalist.

"No way," Fleur exclaimed, slowly moving her gaze to follow Hermione's, "I had forgotten that foul woman even existed."

"Its okay…" Hermione said, her gaze returning to Fleur, but her hand retreated from underneath the French witch's. Fleur tried to hide her disappointment, not wanting to pressure the younger witch, by changing the subject abruptly to Quidditch. Hermione laughed heartily at the attempt to lighten the mood, Fleur was about as interested in Quidditch as she was. Had she already forgotten the hot summer they spent at the Burrow avoiding being drafted into the Weasley's rag tag teams to play? Hermione smiled at the memory of the summer she had first realised her feelings towards Fleur.

There was a thick thumping of boots and a tall figure came to loom over their table. Hermione looked up, irritated at the interruption, only to see Ron glaring down at her.

"How many times did I try to take you out for a drink and tell you about Quidditch?" he snapped loudly, drawing several glances from tables nearby.

"Ron!" Hermione said, deliberately lowering her voice to a mutter, "How did you even find us here?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione lowering her tone before turning to sneer at Fleur, "well I guess I'm not the only one not good enough for her, she can't even admit to people how she knows you can she?"

"Ronald," Fleur said calmly, "You're drunk, let us take you home…"

Hermione noticed from behind Ron's arm that Rita was starting to take notice from across the room, producing an acid green quill quickly from within her jacket. Hermione clenched her jaw.

"I might be drunk, but at least I'm no liar…" Ron slurred bitterly, "Hermione Granger, brave member of the golden trio, yet too cowardly to tell anyone how she really feels… Or maybe she'll only tell people when she meets someone she deems worth her time."

At this, Fleur's face darkened to an icy frown as she eyed the drunken redheaded boy angrily. Hermione drew in a deep breath.

"Ron," Hermione said, louder now, "I love Fleur. I have for a long time. I'm sorry I wasn't honest to you about it, and maybe you're right that it was cowardly, but I'm not going to hide it anymore."

She reached back across the table and took Fleur's hand tightly, no longer caring as Rita Skeeter's acid green quill scratched furiously on a scrap of parchment.

To Hermione's surprise, Ron's eyes began to well up, and she stood quickly to hug him, Fleur flashing her a supportive smile.

"Ron, I'm sorry, you're still so important to me, and its painful to see you like this" she said soothingly into Ron's ear, "Its time for us to get you some help."


End file.
